


Гончие Морриган

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Madness, Mirror Universe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В параллельной вселенной, где Федерация пала и все пошло прахом, у Ниоты Ухуры есть две гончие, темная и светлая. Втроем они собираются спасти весь мир – вот только для этого его нужно сначала уничтожить. В конце концов, им больше нечего терять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гончие Морриган

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hounds of Morrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60214) by [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag). 



> Примечания переводчика: спасибо моей бете - Hope, которая проделала большую работу по вычитке этого текста.

Темная гончая появилась, когда Ниота Ухура еще лежала в колыбели. Это была сумасшедшая идея ее бабки: связать вулканского ребенка с безразличным лицом и пустыми глазами и вопящего человеческого младенца. Недавно осиротевшая, Ниота осталась совсем одна в мире.  
– Это безумие, – сказала тетя Ниоты. – Он убьет ее. Даже взрослый человек не может совладать с вулканцем. А этот… погляди на него. Ты только погляди на него!  
Вулканский мальчик на них не смотрел. Он сжался в углу, где его оставили, и медленно раскачивался вперед-назад. Он ел, когда ему давали еду. Он кричал и пинался, боролся зубами и ногтями, локтями и коленями, если кто-то пытался прикоснуться к нему. Он не реагировал на слова, на вулканском они были произнесены или на стандарте. Отвечал только на прикосновения и иногда пинки.  
Он пребывал в таком состоянии с тех пор, как его привели с рынка. Сильный, очень сильный, но дикий и совершенно бесполезный. Напрасная трата денег.  
Бабка поджала губы:  
– Возможно, – сказала она, – но разве у тебя на примете есть еще кто-то, кто ухаживал быза девочкой? У тебя свой грудной ребенок, да еще и я, старуха. Мы попытаемся, она же все-таки наша родня, но если это сработает… может выйти что-то интересное.  
– Интересное? Хм. Летальное, скорее всего.  
И они попытались. Они перетащили колыбель с младенцем в комнату с угрюмым мальчиком и стали наблюдать, и ждать. Сначала он игнорировал ее, как игнорировал все, что его самого не касалось. Потом малышка начала плакать. Может быть, она была голодна, может, нужно было сменить подгузник, может быть, ей просто стало одиноко.  
Тем не менее, звук заставил мальчика поднять голову. У него были большие темные глаза и взъерошенные волосы, похожие на крысиное гнездо. Никому не удавалось подойти к нему достаточно близко, чтобы вымыть их или расчесать. Не мигая он смотрел на младенца, а тот продолжал плакать, громче и громче, еще отчаянней.  
Бабка и тетя следили за тем, как он поступит.  
Следили за его лицом. За тем, как он медленно поднялся на ноги и нерешительно направился к колыбели. Маленькие руки взялись за края, он наклонился, глядя на красное сморщенное личико ребенка. Мальчик не произнес ни звука, он двигался бесшумно и аккуратно.  
Казалось, он простоял так целую вечность. Младенец кричал и кричал, безнадежно. Все оставили его. Когда девочка слишком устала, крики превратились во всхлипы и икоту, тихие, жалкие звуки. И тогда мальчик протянул руку. Тетя Ниоты дернулась вперед, пытаясь остановить его, но бабка схватила ее за плечо, удерживая на месте.  
Двумя пальцами он коснулся лица младенца, один палец на щеке, другой на подбородке. Его губы шевельнулись, но изо рта не вырвалось ни единого звука. Когда он прикоснулся… когда он притронулся к Ниоте, она перестала плакать. Мгновенно, как будто что-то в ней встало на место.  
Она подняла крошечную ручку, дотянулась до его пальца и схватила в кулачок. Мальчик смотрел на нее сверху вниз, лицо все еще равнодушное, пока темные младенческие глаза Ниоты не сосредоточились на нем, и она не издала тихий, лепечущий звук.  
Он улыбнулся ей. В этой улыбке не было ничего человеческого, ничего ласкового или милого, но она была реальной, живой, даже почти что нежной. На другом конце комнаты бабка тоже улыбнулась, ярко и торжествующе. Тетя вздрогнула и отвела глаза.

**Так все и началось.**

Светлая гончая появилась позже, гораздо позже. Ниоте было уже шестнадцать, она стала тонкой и жилистой, и двести лет назад считалась бы еще ребенком и ходила бы в школу. Но в эти времена она уже стала женщиной. С фазером в руке и гончей за спиной она создала себе репутацию, которая потрясла всю галактику.  
Он совершенно точно был человеком, ненамного старше нее. А может быть, и моложе, трудно сказать. Настолько худой, что легко было все ребра пересчитать, и настолько голый, что это можно было сделать без проблем. Его кожа была покрыта шрамами, которые складывались в узоры – явно созданные намеренно, как будто кто-то хотел посмотреть, насколько глубоко останутся следы на светлой коже. Что ж, довольно глубоко.  
Под всеми слоями грязи у него были золотистые волосы и голубые глаза, окруженные синяками. Когда Ниота посмотрела на него, он оскалил зубы, что должно было означать улыбку. Губы растянулись и приподнялись вверх. Зубы у него были удивительно хорошие по сравнению со всем остальным. Белые и ровные.  
Клингонская женщина, которая держала его на привязи, отвесила ему оплеуху.  
– Не смотри на клиентов, – выплюнула она. – Никчемный человек!  
Но когда она глянула на Ухуру, все лицо ее расплылось в улыбке, как только клингоны могут улыбаться, когда пытаются угодить.  
– Тебе нравится это, девонька? – спросила она и дернула поводок, заставляя мальчика выгнуть шею. У него была красивая длинная шея. Была бы лучше, если бы его кормили. Ухура видела, в каких местах он мог бы быть еще лучше. Но незачем кормить досыта – это расточительство.  
Ниота не подавала виду, что заинтересована, пока нет. Просто пожала плечами и покосилась на свою гончую, на Спока. Он следовал за ней по пятам, руки опущены, лицо бесстрастное, едва не скучающее, все как обычно. И только когда она посмотрела ему в глаза, а он чуть приподнял бровь – Ниота увидела, что внутри Спок словно вибрирует. Он глянул мимо нее на мгновение, и она проследила за его взглядом – прямо на распростертую фигуру человеческого мальчика с голубыми глазами. Есть кое-что, чего хочет ее гончая. Определенно. Ухура опять посмотрела на Спока, ухмыльнулась, и позволила ему подойти ближе, настолько близко, чтобы ощутить тепло его тела, как и его надежное присутствие.  
Потом она повернулась к клингонской женщине.  
– На мой вкус он слишком тощий и грязный, – сказала она и нарочито зевнула. – Но моей гончей нравится. На продажу или в аренду?  
– Все, что вы пожелаете, – словно демонстрируя товар, женщина резко потянула мальчика на себя. Он распластался на ее коленях, раздвинув ноги. Его член был мягким, но довольно большим. Немного шрамов, но ничего серьезного.  
Несмотря ни на что, Ухура нахмурилась.  
– Это вообще работает? – спросила она. – С ними не повеселишься, если вы их ломаете.  
Клингонская женщина захихикала:  
– Его дырка работает, если твой пес – тот, кто его хочет. Но нет, это справедливый вопрос. Я вам покажу.  
Она положила руку на член мальчика и начала грубо водить по нему. Мальчик вздрогнул, но едва заметно.  
В течение какого-то времени его член оставался мягким, и клингонская женщина выплюнула какую-то гадость на своем языке, что заставило Ухуру поморщиться. А потом он посмотрел на нее… этими своими глазами. Было в них что-то дикое и безумное, и голодное… голода там было больше всего, и голод Ухура признала четко. Бывают разные формы голода, однако у всех есть что-то общее. Она видела многих, кто сдался, но этот мальчик, он еще хотел чего-то. Он не был сломан.  
Он опустил взгляд, и она поняла, что он посмотрел на Спока. Мальчик облизнул губы, только один раз, и улыбнулся. Принял решение. Он задрожал под прикосновением клингонской женщины, и вот наконец его член начал твердеть. Она поглумилась и над этим тоже.  
– Маленькая человеческая шлюха, – издевательски хихикнула женщина, – всегда готов. И кончает, когда его трахают, если вам вдруг интересно.  
Ухура не обращала на нее внимания, а продолжала наблюдать за своим мальчиком – в глубине сознания она уже считала его своим. Раздвинутые бедра, гладкие линии мышц на спине. Превосходное создание. Он смотрел на нее, смотрел на Спока, как будто представлял, что это они прикасаются к нему. Когда он кончил, то улыбнулся Ниоте. Так внезапно, будто свет проник на поверхность после шторма на планете – яркий, солнечный и настоящий.  
И только когда клингонская женщина вытерла сперму со своей руки об его щеки, улыбка исчезла. Женщина ухмыльнулась, заметив лицо Ухуры.  
– Ты хочешь его, я вижу. Не из дешевых, но он стоит того.  
– Достаточно дешево, – тихо сказала Ухура. – По крайней мере, для меня.  
Она повернулась к Споку, и тот кивнул. Только один раз, простой наклон подбородка. Она кивнула в ответ, разрешая ему сделать все, что нужно. Спок двинулся вперед – нечеловечески быстро, красиво.  
Ухура видела его в действии и раньше, и увидит еще. Поэтому она сосредоточилась на глазах мальчика, голубых, как летнее небо, – а он смотрел на то, что происходило перед ним. И снова улыбался – но улыбка была совсем иной. Такой же сладкой, но полной яда и смерти, и жажды крови. Ухура приблизилась к нему настолько, что он бы мог наброситься на нее, если бы захотел.  
Она показала ему пустые руки, не испытывая ни капли страха, взяла его лицо в ладони. Он покладисто смотрел на нее, по крайней мере, в этот миг. Они еще увидят.  
– Определенно стоит, – мягко сказала она ему, – с этим спорить не буду.  
Он был ее красивым новым мальчиком, но шрамы на его горле заставили Ухуру нахмуриться. Линия прошла по его горлу, точно еще одна улыбка, тонкая и белая. Ниота провела пальцами по шраму, удерживая мальчика, когда он хотел увернуться.  
– Тс-с-с, – успокоила она его, точно дикое животное. – Я просто хочу взглянуть, вдруг ты ранен. Ты можешь говорить?  
Он смотрел на нее, пытаясь отодвинуться, но все равно не мог убежать. Мешала тяжелая цепь на лодыжке. Ухура поняла: он не может говорить или не хочет, однако она должна была узнать наверняка. Она подняла голову, не убирая рук от мальчика.  
– Спок, – позвала она, – приведи ее ко мне.  
Клингонская женщина не кричала только потому, что была клингоном. Но она дрожала, в ее глазах можно было различить ярость и безумие. На лице была кровь, влажные пятна покрывали темную одежду. Спок скрутил ей руки за спиной, но его собственное лицо было холодным и пустым. Ухура кивнула ему, а потом посмотрела в глаза женщине.  
– Ты умрешь.  
– Да, я умру, – выплюнула та в ответ. – И за что? За мусор? Я не боюсь тебя или твоего маленького вулканского раба.  
Ухура пожала плечами. Пульс мальчика бился ровно под ее рукой. Он не боялся. Вот поэтому он принадлежит ей, она точно знала.  
– Отвечай на вопрос, – сказала она вслух. – Мальчик, он говорит?  
Женщина рассмеялась. Ниота снова пожала плечами и кивнула Споку. Тот сломал женщине руку. Простое выверенное движение, рывок, но этого оказалось достаточно. Ухура заговорила снова, на клингонском:  
– Ответь на вопрос, и твоя смерть не будет бесчестной, – мягко предложила она.  
Женщина снова плюнула, но заговорила. Медленно, осторожно, скрывая дрожь от боли:  
– Нет, он не может. Это не я сделала, если хочешь знать. Это была мать чертового сученка. Тупая тварь… она умоляла нас, чтобы мы оставили ему жизнь, клялась, что сделает все, что угодно. И она сделала… А потом перерезала горло своему сыну, как только он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы быть полезным. Мы должны были сразу избавиться от нее, только поглядите, что она натворила…  
Ниота кивнула – она услышала все, что нужно. Мальчик замер под ее руками. Она посмотрела на него, в эти бесконечно прекрасные глаза. А потом наклонилась и поцеловала его, пробуя на вкус. Всего один поцелуй, но этого было предостаточно. Она засмеялась, когда он погрузил зубы в ее нижнюю губу – недостаточно сильно, чтобы разорвать кожу, только прихватил. Лишь показал, что он может. Он оскалился на нее, и Ниота поцеловала его снова.  
Его рот был грязным, но теплым, и она представила, каким он будет, если его отмыть. Скоро она это узнает.  
– Мальчик, – ласково сказала она ему. Вытянула нож из ножен и обернула его пальцы вокруг рукоятки. Сначала он испугался. Глянул вниз, на сверкающее лезвие, будто никогда не видел ничего подобного. Сталь блестела на свету, отражая его грязное лицо. Ухура улыбнулась ему. Потом она направила фазер на цепь у него на лодыжке – один выстрел, и он свободен.  
– Покажи мне, – прошептала она. – Если хочешь. Покажи мне, что они сделали с твоей матерью.  
И она увидела, как блеск в его глазах отразился блеском на лезвии в идеальной гармонии.  
У клингонской женщины была только секунда, прежде чем она поняла, что происходит.  
– Нет! – взвыла она. – Почетная смерть! Ты поклялась! Не от рук раба! Не от рук… человеческого раба!..  
Ухура ничего ей не ответила. Она села и стала наблюдать за тем, что делал мальчик. И, если бы ее действительно заботило, смерть таки была почетной. 

 

**Доктор**

По всем человеческим стандартам у Леонарда Маккоя был плохой день… а что тогда все остальные дни? Человеческие стандарты пиздец какие низкие.  
Но сегодня сломался один из последних гипошприцев, хозяйка квартиры предупредила – либо он платит аренду, либо выметается, да еще и бывшая жена прислала сообщение, что она забирает ребенка из этой дыры и отправляется на Нью-Терру в поисках свежего воздуха, голубого неба и весьма условной безопасности. Маккой, который помнил Старую Землю довольно хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что был ребенком, когда ее уничтожили, спасибо, блядь, за это большое, совсем не интересовался новой реконструкцией всеобщих фантазий.  
Но если бы у него был шанс, он бы сделал это для Джоанны. Так что да, Леонард Маккой уже проживал самый херовый день, который только можно было представить – и становилось только хуже.  
Он сидел в захудалом баре, и все его имущество составляли две сумки: одна с медицинскими инструментами, другая с вещами – то немногое, что он забрал из квартиры, прежде чем хозяйка вышвырнула его на улицу. В руке он держал стакан с какой-то фиолетовой дрянью, явно токсичной: из тех, что сначала заставляют все волосы подняться дыбом, а потом сжигают их в один момент.  
В баре внезапно стало тихо, и он понял – что-то произошло.  
Она вошла. Маккой мог бы сказать, что она – самая красивая девушка из виденных им, вот только она была лет на десять моложе тех, на кого он обычно засматривался. Резко очерченное лицо, гладкая темная кожа, волосы туго собраны на затылке. Она точно была человеком и несла голову так высоко, словно была гребаной королевой галактики.  
Он не припоминал, когда в последний раз видел человеческую женщину – да хоть какого-нибудь человека – кто бы так держался.  
Он ничего не мог поделать: пялился с открытым ртом, как идиот. Не последняя ошибка сегодня, но, возможно, самая худшая. Она поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась. А потом невозмутимо подошла к бару. Маккой услышал приглушенное бормотание: «человеческая сучка, ходит так, как будто все это место здесь принадлежит ей…» И потом, сразу же, другой голос прошипел: «тихо, идиот, ты вообще знаешь, кто это? Это ж Ухура!» Глубоко внутри Маккой понимал, что уже слышал ее имя, и помнил, что ничего хорошего оно не несло.  
Она шепот проигнорировала, словно ничего не слышала, и наклонилась к бармену, орионке с зеленой кожей и подозрительной ухмылкой. Та нахмурилась, услышав ее слова, потом пожала плечами и вдруг кивнула. И указала прямо на Маккоя. Идиот, он даже не подумал встать и убежать. Правда, позднее он все-таки решил, что это не было ошибкой: если бы он попробовал сбежать, Ухура бы его поймала.  
Она подошла к нему и сказала:  
– Гейла говорит, что ты врач и ищешь работу. А я как раз ищу врача.  
Он оглядел ее и вернулся к своей выпивке, стараясь не рассматривать ее из-под ресниц.  
– На вид ты вполне здоровая, – пробормотал Маккой.  
Она засмеялась. Хорошим таким смехом, искренним и теплым. И почему только он ощущался, как царапины ногтями по спине…  
– Не для меня, – сказала она. – Для моей гончей. Иногда… иногда собаки должны загнать зверя. И сейчас одна из моих гончих поранилась.  
– Твоя кто? – пробурчал он. – Леди, я доктор, а не ветеринар. Пойди найди себе кого-нибудь другого.  
Она сощурила глаза и задумчиво произнесла, будто разговаривала сама с собой, а не с ним:  
– У меня правда нет времени на споры с тобой. А последний доктор ему не приглянулся  
Маккой почти высказал что ему наплевать, что нравится ее тупой собаке, а что нет, когда почувствовал, как что-то твердое уперлось ему в бок. Он посмотрел вниз и моргнул. Сглотнул слюну. Она держала фазер. Выражение лица Ухуры ни капли не изменилось, она смотрела так же задумчиво и сосредоточенно.  
– Думаю, ты ему больше понравишься, – сказала она. – Ну что, пошли?  
Маккой уставился на нее, но она только улыбнулась. И тогда он понял, что эта Ухура – настоящая сумасшедшая. В медшколе наверняка был какой-то отдельный курс, посвященный обращению с вооруженными психами, но, скорее всего, он его прогулял.  
– Ты, чокнутая с пушкой, – пробормотал он и встал, стараясь, чтобы руки не особенно дрожали. Может быть, если она не заметит, то и не узнает, что у него сердце выпрыгивает из груди и мурашки по всему телу от этого гребаного фазера.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась она, показывая ямочки на щеках.  
И они пошли… Или, точнее, он шел впереди, а она следовала за ним, подсказывая направление. Прямо в шаттл-доки, туда, куда уважающий себя человек (или просто нормальный человек) добровольно не пойдет. Но Ухура не выглядела обеспокоенной. Только побуждала его двигаться быстрее, однако Маккой был уверен – все из-за ее гребаной… собаки, или что бы там ни было.  
Он все время дергался, пытаясь решить, что пугало его больше – подозрительные тени в углах, грязный док, где явно была целая куча всяких инфекций, или женщина, следующая за ним. В конце концов она привела его в маленький, но довольно прилично оснащенный док в стороне от остальных, и открыла люк в шаттл.  
У стены на тюфяке истекал кровью парнишка. Ладно, не совсем истекал: кто-то уделил время и приложил повязку к ране, но Маккой никогда не чувствовал себя уверенно рядом с умирающими детьми. Этому вряд ли восемнадцать исполнилось. У него было красивое лицо, но сам он был слишком тощий, раздетый до пояса – так, что все шрамы оказались на виду. Глаза закрыты, синяки проступали на бледной коже. Но все это было не важно – единственное, на что Маккой действительно обратил внимание, так это на дыру у него в боку.  
Остальное сразу же отошло в сторону, Маккой потянулся к своей медицинской сумке и шагнул вперед, но тут что-то врезалось в него. Он и пикнуть не успел, как чья-то рука сжала его горло, и он оказался лицом к лицу с молодым вулканцем. Который идеально вписывался в этот чокнутый детский сад и, по-видимому, составлял команду шаттла.  
– Спок, – упрекнула девушка. По ходу, ей казалось, что это смешно. Может быть. – Все нормально. Он доктор для Джеймса.  
Вулканец – как там его, Спок, – посмотрел на нее и приподнял бровь. Она в ответ взглянула на него, как будто никто тут рядом не умирал, и в их распоряжении было все время мира.  
– Позвольте мне его осмотреть, черт вас побери! – прохрипел Маккой. – Такая рана может…  
Вулканец уронил его на пол, и Маккою потребовались все силы, чтобы не грохнуться на задницу. На такое он не подписывался, никогда и ни за что.  
Девчонка вздохнула:  
– Извини. Спок должен был убедиться, что с тобой можно иметь дело. Последний врач, который у нас был, совсем не подошел. Он ничего не понимал про Джеймса.  
Маккой пожал плечами – какая разница, сейчас не время спорить. Он присел на колени рядом с парнишкой, наклонился ближе и вздохнул с облегчением. Рана была грязной, но неглубокой, как будто что-то острое лишь скользнуло по коже. Неудивительно, что чокнутый детский сад особо не беспокоился.  
Он очистил рану в первую очередь, потому что инфекция – самое страшное, что может случиться. Потом несколько минут подержал кожный регенератор, и рана начала затягиваться. Шрама не будет, но у мальчика и так их предостаточно.  
Маккой подождал, пока от раны не останется и следа, а потом повернулся к девчонке. Ее смертоносный вулканец выглядел так, будто находился совсем в другом месте.  
– Не хотите рассказать мне, что тут, черт возьми, происходит? – выплюнул Маккой, слишком взбешенный, чтобы бояться. – Что случилось? Ты сказала, что тебе нужен врач для собаки!  
Девушка скользнула на колени рядом с ним – и рядом с распростертым на матрасе телом. Она положила ладонь на лицо мальчика, словно пыталась прочитать что-то, написанное на его коже, а потом глянула на Маккоя, как будто только что вспомнила, что он до сих пор здесь.  
– Ты хорошо о нем позаботился, – кивнула она. – Думаю, это сработает.  
– Что, блядь, с тобой не так? – спросил Маккой, понимая, что вопрос останется без ответа. – Сработает? Кто-то… похоже, что кто-то мучил этого мальчишку годами! Все эти шрамы!.. – он провел рукой по волосам и, вероятно, запачкал их кровью в процессе.  
– Я знаю, – прошипела она. По крайней мере, это ее беспокоило. Маккою так показалось… а вообще, трудно сказать.  
– Ты это с ним сделала? – прорычал он и кивнул на мальчика, как будто у девицы не было фазера, и чокнутого вулканца за спиной тоже не было. – За то, что он убежать пытался?  
Ухура покачала головой. Впервые с того момента, как она наставила фазер на Маккоя, она казалась шокированной.  
– Конечно, нет. Он мой, он может уйти, когда хочет, – она нахмурилась и посмотрела вниз. – Вообще-то, я надеялась, что ты можешь помочь со шрамами.  
Она провела пальцами по шее мальчика, и Маккой увидел, как его горло чуть шевельнулось под ее рукой, когда тот начал приходить в себя.  
– Хотя бы здесь, – тихо произнесла Ухура.  
– На голосовых связках, ты имеешь в виду, – сказал Маккой. Он задумался на секунду, а потом покачал головой. – Это серьезная операция. Я не смогу – нет необходимого оборудования и времени.  
Она нахмурилась:  
– Какое оборудование тебе нужно? Я уверена, мы сможем найти его в следующем порту.  
Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем она говорит. Бессмыслица какая-то. Маккой выпалил вопрос быстрее, чем до него дошло:  
– В следующем порту?  
Ухура кивнула и улыбнулась ему. Улыбка у нее была очень красивая, открывающая белоснежные зубы, глаза заблестели. Она даже сумасшедшей не выглядела – просто маленькая девочка, которая так горда собой. Точно маленькая Джоанна в тот день, когда она научилась писать свое имя.  
– Спок вывел нас в варп минут двадцать назад, и расчетное время прибытия – около двадцати стандартных часов, – сказала она. Подождала немного, но Маккой так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом.  
Тогда Ухура сама ответила на вопрос, который ему не хватило сил задать:  
– Гейла сказала, что она нашла врача для меня, доктор Маккой. Врача, которому было некуда идти. Откуда, ты думаешь, я знала, где тебя искать?  
– Ты… ты не можешь… ты… – пробормотал он. Он закрыл руками лицо, а когда отвел их, ничего не изменилось, все по-прежнему было реально. Ухура так же смотрела на него и улыбалась. Она могла, и она это сделала. Никто не заметит его исчезновения.  
– Это похищение, – сказал Маккой, как будто это могло что-то изменить.  
– Мне нужен доктор, – призналась она, словно это все объясняло. – Ты пробудешь здесь столько, сколько нужно будет Джеймсу, и при условии, что ты ему понравишься, – ее улыбка мгновенно исчезла. – Только запомни одну вещь. Он может прикасаться к тебе, если захочет, но если ты притронешься к нему против его воли, я выкину тебя в шлюз.  
А потом она похлопала его по плечу, крепко и радушно:  
– Добро пожаловать на борт, доктор Маккой.  
Он хотел закричать на нее, встряхнуть и трясти до тех пор, пока она не перестанет улыбаться. Он уже почти начал подниматься, чтобы сделать это, как вдруг выражение ее лица изменилось, и Ухура посмотрела на что-то позади него.  
Маккой повернулся и увидел, что мальчик проснулся. Его голубые глаза широко распахнулись, а губы пошевелились, произнося какое-то слово, может быть, имя – «Ухура». Он улыбнулся – яркой, сияющей улыбкой, от которой у Маккоя почти перехватило дыхание.  
Ухура снова присела рядом с ним и поцеловала в губы, так глубоко, что Маккой вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, будто он подсматривал за ними и поймал в самый интимный момент. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то они больше не целовались, но мальчик обнимал Ухуру за шею, а она прижималась лбом к его лбу.  
– В следующий раз не пытайся убить клингона кулаками. Используй фазер, – сказала она. – Повезло, что мы нашли тебя.  
Он рассмеялся – беззвучно, но все лицо его осветилось улыбкой. Его руки задвигались, быстро и изящно, и Маккой признал старую версию языка знаков. Смысла слов он не понял, но хотя бы соображал, что происходит.  
Ухура тоже засмеялась, только вслух.  
– Всегда, – кивнула она, будто соглашаясь с тем, что он сказал. – Мы всегда будем. А теперь поздоровайся с новым доктором.  
И когда голубые глаза сосредоточились на нем, точно на новой чудесной игрушке, Маккой почувствовал крохотный намек на то, как глубоко он увяз во всем этом дерьме. 

 

**Тогда**

Первый раз у него не было слов, чтобы описать происходящее – слишком мало слов вообще, а еще те, что увязли в его голове, рикошетили, как плохо наведенные снаряды. Позже он смог говорить об этом – о цветах и запахах, о прикосновении рук на коже. Позже, когда он наконец заговорил – все было только тенью слов.  
Важная часть – _он и она._  
Он помнил, как остывала клингонская кровь. На его руках, на лице, стекала с живота, он смаргивал ее с ресниц. Как сперма после секса, вот только вкус был другим – металлическим, резким. И в этот раз не только ему одному было больно.  
Он не ощущал ни радости, ни печали из-за случившегося. Просто ему было холодно. Ему всегда было холодно.  
– Ты теперь принадлежишь мне, – сказала девочка, высокая темная девочка с осанкой, как у клингонского воина. Перед ней хотелось склонить голову в подчинении, но он не стал, не хотел, он смотрел прямо на нее. Она улыбнулась, и вулканец кивнул, подтверждая что-то. Он не знал, почему они оба смотрят на него, но не отворачивался от них.  
Они разрешения не спрашивали. В любом случае, он бы и не смог ответить.  
Он помнил, как думал, что они собираются делать теперь, куда заберут его, – а пока тело продолжало остывать на земле. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы забрали, трудно сказать. Его собственное тело ощущалось странно, иногда было похоже, будто кто-то разделил его с мозгом. Фрагменты мыслей и холод, голод и жажда – все это смешалось в хаотичном порядке.  
Они его и правда забрали, только он совсем не ожидал, что будет так. Прикосновение. Теплая рука на его щеке, пальцы, пробравшиеся сквозь грязь и кровь к его коже, и оставшиеся на лице. Темные глаза и губы, произнесшие что-то.  
Нет, никаких слов тот не говорил. Но можно было понять, что все в порядке.  
Когда тот трогал, можно было услышать все, и все понять.  
_Мой разум к твоему разуму. Позволь нам узнать о тебе, увидеть, кто ты, кем ты был._  
И он подумал – _а кто я?_ – и знал, что тот, другой, тоже мог услышать вопрос.  
Тот разговаривал не словами, но так было даже лучше, потому что понимать слова было сложно. Сквозь беспорядок на поверхности тот легко пробрался в глубину. Они увидели, кем он стал, что сделали с ним. _Он им не для этого,_ сказал ему Спок твердо и решительно, помогая отодвинуть в сторону все опасения, прогнать их, уничтожить.  
Спок дал ему ощутить воспоминания о том, что значит чувствовать себя – свою кожу и кости, и кровь. Он разделял это все, все сразу – и мир пошатнулся. Больше он ничего не брал, а дал кое-что взамен. Мир снова закачался и изменился – и он увидел себя совсем малышом, ребенком. Он стал Споком, и он видел – видел конец света.  
Женщина говорила что-то, и обнимала его, прижимала к своей груди, и да, это она, _мама, мамочка, мам, мамуля._ Он мог видеть ее, а еще много других людей в переполненном помещении, и они пытались быть аккуратными, но все равно толкали друг друга. Он видел, как мама запихнула его в шаттл, полный тихих детей с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он смотрел на нее, смотрел, и смотрел.  
Они никогда больше не увиделись. Спок разделил с ним память о лице своей матери, о ее любви. 

Теперь он все вспомнил.  
Мир покачнулся. В этот раз он был самим собой, но в прошлом. Мама держала его крепко, ее руки крепко, до синяков сжимали его тело. Волосы у нее были спутанные и грязные, и еще он знал, что она плакала. Он пытался успокоить ее, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но она заставила его умолкнуть и прижала еще сильнее.  
Она прошептала, что у нее есть кое-что для него, и положила в ладонь подарок.  
– Когда я была маленькой, то это было моим любимым лакомством, – прошептала она. – Никогда не думала, что снова увижу его. Попробуй.  
Маленький коричневый брусок, мягкий, он пах сладко и непривычно, но приятно. Действительно очень вкусно.  
Он посмотрел вверх. Она улыбнулась и поднесла его руку ко рту.  
– Попробуй, Джимми.  
И да, точно, вот же кто он.  
– Это шоколад.  
Лакомство растаяло на его языке, а глаза наполнились слезами. Он откусил еще кусочек. И еще.  
Остановился, только когда шоколад почти закончился, и протянул руку к матери:  
– Мам, хочешь? – шепотом спросил он. Он всегда говорил шепотом, потому что громче нельзя было. – Это ж твое любимое?!  
Она посмотрела на него и заплакала.

А потом мир перевернулся, и он остался малышом, вот только не самим собой, он никогда не чувствовал себя так в своей жизни. Он был Ниотой, крошечной, но бесстрашной. Она не знала, что означает страх, потому что никто никогда не прикасался к ней, чтобы причинить боль, никто бы не посмел.  
И она никогда не была одной. В ее самой давней, первой памяти Спок был всегда рядом –  
что можно было прикоснуться, потянуться и почувствовать его, когда это было нужно. И даже если его не было рядом, его забота окутывала ее, словно шелковая ткань.  
Дети держались в стороне от нее, они оглядывались и показывали пальцами, но она никогда не обращала на них внимания. Однажды самый храбрый, ее двоюродный брат, поймал ее одну в коридоре и спросил:  
– Каково это – знать, что собака ходит за тобой по пятам? Он спит на подстилке у твоей кровати и носит поводок?  
Она улыбнулась в ответ. И набросилась на него с кулаками, сильно и быстро, ни секунды не сомневаясь. Как научил ее Спок. Брат ударил ее в лицо и разбил губу, но она подставила подножку, и он упал.  
Когда Спок увидел ее ссадину, он прикоснулся к ее губам кончиками пальцев, и она смогла почувствовать, как его злость зашумела у нее в голове. Но Ниота улыбнулась и поцеловала его пальцы своим разбитым ртом, чтобы показать – ей не больно. Она победила.  
Ее двоюродный брат потом загадочно лишился пары зубов. Он никогда не говорил, кто его ударил, но, разумеется, она знала. И все остальные тоже знали.  
Ей не нравилось, как тетя после всего этого смотрела на Спока, но она не особенно волновалась. _Никто не может притронуться к тебе,_ постоянно твердил ей Спок, каждым случайным взглядом, чуть приподнимая бровь. _Никто не посмеет._

А потом он снова стал Джимом и потерял путь. Теперь он был Джимом, и Джим знал, что такое страх, но понимал, что это не имеет значения. Страх не может никого спасти.  
Его мама держала нож в руке. Он уставился безучастно, как будто даже не представлял, что это такое, хотя видел предостаточно ножей. У других были ножи, не у них. Они не должны прикасаться к оружию, он знал это и не понимал, что происходит.  
Мама держала оружие в руке. Она улыбнулась ему, и он прикусил губу, но потом все же заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Я так люблю тебя, детка, – сказала она. – Мой хороший мальчик. Мне так жаль.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, мамочка, – пробормотал он тихо-тихо, и голос у него был слабый, детский.  
Она снова заплакала, слезы стекали по ее щекам и капали на его кожу.  
– Я не позволю им сделать это с тобой, – сказала она твердым, уверенным тоном. Он помотал головой, слишком смущенный. Она попросила его закрыть глаза и поднять подбородок, и он так и сделал.  
Она была его матерью. Он ей доверял. Он знал, что она пыталась спасти его.  
А потом была только боль.

Мир покачнулся, и он пошатнулся тоже. Он был на том шаттле, набитом шокированными, пугающе тихими детьми с затуманенными и пустыми глазами. Никто не произносил ни слова, не кричал и не плакал.  
На экране он видел очертания Вулкана и черный корабль, нависший над планетой, точно хищник, древнее чудовище. Он протянул руку, будто хотел прикоснуться, будто бы мог…  
И потом вся планета вздрогнула, Вулкан вздрогнул и задрожал. В его голове раздались крики. Он слышал их крики, слишком много голосов, а потом стало пусто и тихо.  
Никого не осталось, только он один. Совсем один.

Мир снова перевернулся, возвращая его в собственный разум, но что-то изменилось. Обрывки мыслей метались в его мозгу, бессловесно, но не так, как обычно. Кто-то говорил с ним, кто…  
_Черный корабль? Подожди. Это… черный корабль. Ты знаешь его. Думай._  
– Думай, Джеймс, – сказала его мама и встала. Она взяла его за плечи и заставила поднять голову, посмотреть на нее. – Однажды я была офицером Звездного флота, но теперь я не могу дать тебе ничего, кроме этого. Если они заберут тебя, если ты вырастешь с ними, то не сможешь быть собой, не сможешь думать, и тогда они завладеют всем.  
Голос у нее был резкий, но глаза повлажнели. Она дрожала. Он кусал губы и смотрел, как она чертит цифры кончиком пальца в пыли. Эта формула для скорости света, эта – варп-двигатель, а вот эта – в основе…  
_Нет, это не то, что нам важно. Думай._

Мир изменился, и теперь он снова стал Ниотой, которая сидела в классе, полном детей: ее двоюродных братьев, сестер и других беженцев. Их учитель, уставший мужчина, сидел на столе и рассказывал о конце света.  
– Черный корабль неизвестного происхождения, – произнес он и покачал головой. Было похоже, что он вот-вот заплачет. – Все случилось быстро, за несколько часов. Никто не знал, что произойдет.

И он снова вернулся и стал Джеймсом, он сидел в темном пыльном углу, и живот у него болел от голода.  
– Черный корабль уничтожил «Кельвин», – сказала мама. – Джордж, он… твой отец спас всех нас. Он дал нам время, чтобы улететь, – ее рот скривился, она явно не казалась счастливой.  
– Какой корабль? – мягко спросил он, глядя на нее. Он представил отца, который спасал их теперь, отца, который забирал их отсюда. Тогда ей бы уже никогда не пришлось плакать, а у него всегда была бы еда, и им обоим больше не нужно было бы шептаться и прятаться. – Как он нас спас?  
Его мама нахмурилась.  
– Они вызвали нас, но там было столько хаоса… У меня как раз начались схватки, я ни на что особо внимания не обращала, но знаю – это были ромуланцы. Не уверена, но… скорей всего, у них были технологии, которые никто из нас здесь еще никогда не видел.  
– Как папа их остановил? – снова спросил он, желая услышать историю, в которой отец всех победил.  
Она покачала головой.  
Вспоминая об этом сейчас, он понял, что это вообще не было победой.  
Вспоминая обо всем – с помощью Спока и Ниоты, он сообразил, что знает больше. Черный корабль – это были ромуланцы. Может быть?.. _Это они сделали с нами, со всеми нами. Возможно, мы должны сделать что-то в ответ._  
Но это все позже. 

Мир сдвинулся, и он открыл глаза. Он лежал на грязном полу, головой на коленях Спока, и пальцы Спока касались его лица, а Ниота держала его за руку и улыбалась сверху вниз, прекрасная и совершенная, и абсолютно бесстрашная.  
– Я поняла, что ты мне идеально подходишь, в тот самый миг, когда увидела тебя, – сказала она. Она произнесла его имя. – Джеймс, – но никто не называл его так с тех пор, как они убили его мать.  
Идеально подходишь? Он хотел спросить ее, но не мог. Он и не должен был спрашивать, потому что Спок его прекрасно слышал, а если Спок слышал, то и она тоже могла.  
Спок поднял его на руки, подхватив под плечи и колени, так легко, будто он все еще был ребенком, как в воспоминаниях. Джеймсу показалось, что он вспомнил, что означает быть человеком. Ему было так тепло. Он мог чувствовать, как все мысли его расплываются, и там, в его голове, снова стало тепло. Это было так похоже на ощущения маленькой Ниоты – все время в безопасности, потому что Спок был с ней.  
Джеймс не был уверен, происходило ли все в реальности, или было только эхом ее воспоминаний.  
Но это не имело значения. Он закрыл глаза. Он так устал, гораздо сильнее, чем думал, но если бы остался бодрствовать, то все равно ничего другого не мог бы сделать.  
Он почти ждал, что проснется там же, где и заснул: в грязной маленькой комнате, закованным в цепи. И что все остальное – побег – было только осколком мечты в сознании. Вместо этого его вымыли и накрыли мягкими простынями и одеялами. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел Ниоту и Спока, прижавшихся друг к другу в кресле.  
Она свернулась у него на коленях, близко и удобно, закрыла глаза и дышала ровно, как будто уже спала так тысячу раз до этого. Спок не спал – он наблюдал. Когда он заметил, что глаза Джеймса открыты, то едва заметно улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить Ниоту. Положил что-то на подушку – небольшое, завернутое в серебряную обертку.  
Джеймс моргнул и начал разворачивать подарок. Почему бы и нет? Внутри был коричневый гладкий брусок со сладким запахом. Шоколад.  
Спок произнес, не открывая рта: _однажды мама сказала, на Земле такие вещи были приняты при ухаживаниях. Когда кто-то хочет выразить свои намерения. Ниота также считает, что это было бы уместно._  
Он ничего не мог поделать – закатил глаза и улыбнулся в ответ. А потом сорвал обертку и засунул шоколад в рот. На вкус он был таким же прекрасным, как и в воспоминаниях. Как поцелуй… нет, гораздо лучше. 

 

**И тогда**

Ниота первая увидела связь. Ей тогда было пятнадцать, и она закопалась в архиве лагеря, пытаясь собрать воедино обрывки старых записей. Спок не видел никаких проблем в ее логике.  
–Это вроде как миф, – сказала она, нахмурившись. – Если бы этого не случилось на самом деле, то все бы так и считали мифом… Четыре планеты погибли в один день. Четыре главных мира Федерации, в течение одного единственного дня. И смысл в том, что никто, ни одно живое существо не видело тот черный корабль изнутри. Что за загадочная раса там была.  
Он поднял бровь, как бы спрашивая, к чему она клонит, рассказывая историю, о которой все и так знают, но Ниота покачала головой.  
– Я не верю, что это правда. Я думаю, что есть кто-то, кто должен знать больше, и я должна выяснить, кто в ответе за все это.  
Спок тоже нахмурился и слегка покачал головой.  
И тогда Ниота сжала пальцами его руки и объяснила:  
– Сегодня утром я нашла старую передачу в архивах. Похоже, что она просто потерялась в хаосе – во всеобщем хаосе. Спок, меньше чем за день до разрушения Вулкана звездолет Федерации был атакован тем черным кораблем.  
Когда Спок взглянул в ее глаза, они сияли. Ниота дышала тяжело и возбужденно.  
Он кивнул, призывая ее продолжать говорить. Она так и сделала:  
– USS «Кельвин». Если то, что я узнала, правильно, то они вызвали тот корабль. Они говорили с существами на борту, и они знают, кем те были.  
_Они знают, кто сделал это с нами. С нашими мирами. Это… в этом есть логика._  
– Да, – выдохнула она. – Вот именно. Единственная проблема – найти тех, кто остался в живых. Похоже, те, кто отправил то сообщение, полагали, что выжившие были.  
_А что потом?_ Ответ был очевиден. Спок кивнул. Ниота улыбнулась, быстро наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Поцелуй был теплым и влажным, наполненным ее возбужденными мыслями. Для нее все это было паззлом, загадкой. Она не помнила Землю, никогда не ступала на нее ногой, это не так, как Вулкан для него.  
Когда она тосковала, то тосковала с ним, но не сама по себе. Он поцеловал ее в ответ, чувствуя эту скорбь. Только так он мог почувствовать, и именно поэтому он принадлежал ей. Ниота подтянула юбку вверх и скользнула ему на колени, как к себе домой, и Спок положил руки ей на бедра, притягивая к себе. Она ухватила его за запястья, прижала ближе, и он позволил ей.  
Она была такой красивой и спокойной. _Ниота,_ подумал он, и она улыбнулась ему, стянула штаны и направила его член в себя.  
После они начали строить планы. Планы, которые включали побег со станции, а еще много денег, власти и множество идей.  
– Мы станем наемниками, – сказала Ниота. – Как охотники за головами. Специалисты широкого профиля. Неважно, что – мы сможем это сделать. Если ты не боишься.  
Он нахмурился. Она всего лишь человек, песчинка в галактике, где люди стали практически бесполезны с момента гибели их планеты. Люди уязвимы.  
Ниота засмеялась:  
– Ты знал, что они называют тебя моей собакой, Спок? Значит, так и будет. Будь моей гончей. Защитишь меня, и тогда никто не притронется ко мне.  
Если это то, чего она хочет, он сделает все. Спок кивнул.

Целый год они преследовали слухи – и еще кровь, пока не прибыли на маленькую космическую станцию на орбите газового гиганта в системе Веги. Бармен в местной забегаловке пялился на Ниоту так пристально, что Споку пришлось придвинуться немного ближе и заглянуть ему в глаза, и только после этого тот закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Нервно кашлянул, но Спок продолжал на него смотреть. Он представил, что мог бы сделать с человеком, если тот посмеет двинуться, и легко улыбнулся.  
– «Кельвин», – пробормотал человек, не поднимая взгляда на Спока, – да, точно. Корабль Старой Федерации, так ведь? Здесь был их шаттл, я не знаю, лет шестнадцать назад? Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из людей остался, потому что… ну, клингоны их забрали, понимаете? На невольничьи рынки.  
– Клингоны? – повторила Ниота. Ее голос был обманчиво спокойным, но Спок чувствовал, как волнение двигалось под кожей, точно электрический импульс. Мысль о том, что они все же гоняются не за призраками.  
Человек кивнул:  
– Долбанные твари, – он поморщился, почесал голову. Настороженно посмотрел на Спока. – Слушайте, я вам уже сказал – большинство из них давно продали черт знает куда, но есть кое-что и поблизости. В смысле, если вы так интересуетесь ими, и моя помощь была бы вознаграждена, я бы вспомнил кое-что конкретное. Что-то очень близкое и очень сладкое.  
Ниота одарила его яркой порочной ухмылкой.  
– Да ты что?  
Спок придвинулся еще ближе, наблюдая за тем, как она действует.  
Все это привело их к тесной, грязной комнате, которая воняет сексом и отходами. Смертью. Перед тем, как шагнуть внутрь, Спок порадовался, что они пришли сейчас, а не позже – кто бы ни был за этой дверью, он умирал. Слишком мало жизни осталось в нем.  
А потом он увидел голубые глаза Джеймса Кирка – и в них была жизнь. Даже замученный и избитый, на грани, он все еще был полон жизни. Впервые с того момента, как Спок увидел младенца, лежавшего в колыбели, он снова смотрел на то, чем хотел обладать.  
Ниота замерла рядом с ним, и он знал, что она видит и чувствует то же, что и он. Они не уйдут отсюда без этого мальчика. А мальчик не умрет.  
Позже, когда Джеймс лежал в их шаттле, в обмороке от истощения, они обернули его в одеяла и стали совещаться. Тому, что они делали, как они это делали – в сознании друг друга – было название в вулканском языке, но Спок не помнил. Слишком мал был, когда его мир уничтожили.  
Но подходило человеческое слово – судьба.  
– Мы должны его соблазнить, – сказала Ниота и улыбнулась, как будто нашла новую теорему или споткнулась о непереведенное слово на чужом языке. – Пусть он захочет быть нашим.  
Спок пожал плечами. Он взял ее за руку, разделяя мысль _это не будет необходимо. Джеймс, несомненно, согласится на любое наше предложение, не раздумывая._  
Ниота должна знать об этом.  
Она покачала головой:  
– Именно поэтому мы и должны его соблазнить. Потому что это не нужно.  
Все люди были иррациональными. Ниота обычно меньше остальных, но не сейчас.  
Она захихикала:  
– Нет, нет. Ты увидишь.  
Она не сказала «поверь мне», да ей и не нужно было. И они пришли к соглашению. 

**Сейчас**

Самым странным на корабле с людьми, о которых Маккой теперь всегда будет думать, как о чокнутой детсадовской группе, была абсолютная тишина. Ну, или, по крайней мере, полное отсутствие человеческих голосов. Это еще хуже, чем если бы он был на шаттле совсем один: он знал, что они где-то здесь, но они молчали. Даже Ухура, которая могла разговаривать, не особенно себя этим утруждала. Так что были только звуки корабля: двигатели и машины, то, что позволяло им скользить сквозь космическую пустоту, и Маккой еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.  
Должно было бы стать лучше, если находиться в одном помещении с Ухурой или со Споком, потому что даже компания маньяков – уже компания, но лучше не становилось, только хуже. Они мысленно переговаривались друг с другом, и хрен знает, о чем именно. Может быть, о том, каков Маккой на вкус, если его хорошенько зажарить. От одной мысли об этом его передергивало.  
Зато теперь у него был пациент, за которым нужно было наблюдать. Правда, пациент этот большую часть времени спал, за исключением кратких моментов, когда Маккой проверял швы. Позже Маккой узнал, что бессознательный Джим – наилучший вариант, когда дело доходит до оказания медицинской помощи.  
В первый день Маккой был расстроен и зол, и изо всех сил пытался сформулировать увиденное сухими клиническими терминами. Молодой мужчина, приблизительно 18-19 лет. Самые свежие повреждения (а их достаточно много) – довольно неглубокие. Их можно охарактеризовать как поверхностную травму, не несущую угрозы для жизни. Похоже, что получены в кулачной драке. На суставах рук следы, которые подтверждают эту теорию. Если бы Маккой гадал и дальше, он бы рискнул предположить, что все подобного рода ссадины получали своевременную и высококачественную медицинскую помощь – даже следов не оставалось.  
Что же до более старых ран… они оставили следы. Шрамы от ножа были настолько очевидны, что Маккой мог поклясться – они складывались в слова. Может быть, на клингонском?.. И другое – ожоги, сломанные кости, разорванные мышцы. Глубокие рубцы на горле, будто давным-давно кто-то пытался перерезать его. По большей части Маккой не хотел знать истории, которые трикодер рассказывал ему, но он все равно не мог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть.  
Стало еще хуже, когда мальчик проснулся и мгновенно превратился из послушного пациента в пинающегося и дерущегося. Он вырвался из рук Маккоя, который пытался удержать его на месте, и похромал в коридор – а между прочим, его раны еще до конца не зажили.  
– Эй, – позвал Маккой, хотя даже не был уверен, что тот может его слышать. – Эй, малыш! Ты можешь навредить себе! Малыш! – как та чокнутая девица его называла? – Джеймс!  
Ребенок повернулся с ухмылкой на лице и подмигнул Маккою.  
Потом махнул рукой, обрывая словесный поток – так пренебрежительно, как умеют только тинейджеры, залитые по горло тестостероном, и продолжил идти дальше. Маккой ринулся за ним – он не знал, как отреагируют Ухура и Спок, если мальчишка снова повредит свою рану.  
Оказалось, волноваться было не о чем. Шаттл был не таким уж и большим, и крики Маккоя привлекли Спока – может быть, заставили вылезти из гроба, в котором тот спал. Его ничего не выражающее вулканское лицо немного исказилось, когда он увидел причину шума. Джеймс встал как вкопанный и уставился на Спока, улыбнулся ярко и бессмысленно, как ребенок. Спок приподнял бровь и глянул на Маккоя.  
– Он может навредить себе, – спокойно, как только мог, сказал Маккой. – Он должен отдыхать в постели еще один день, как минимум.  
Джеймс фыркнул, но Спок на это только кивнул. Они уставились друг на друга, точно перед началом схватки, правил которой Маккой не знал. Но сражались они только с помощью глаз, как два диких волка, полных адреналина. Он понятия не имел, сколько это продолжалось, пока наконец не услышал шаги Ухуры – подошвы ее ботинок стучали по металлическому полу.  
– Слушай доктора, вот и все, – сказала она. – Если тебе скучно, в следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем махать кулаками. Если хочешь работать, мы тебе что-нибудь принесем.  
Работа оказалось паддом, набитым математическими уравнениям, которые увидел Маккой, наклонившись через плечо мальчишки, когда Спок и Ухура наконец притащили последнего обратно в постель. Математика никогда особо не увлекала Маккоя в школе, но он учил ее наравне со всеми остальными предметами, которые могли дать ему шанс вырваться из лагеря беженцев.  
Но эти формулы… они были далеко за пределами его познаний. От них у него чуть голова не разболелась. А мальчишка сидел, согнувшись над паддом, и сосредоточенно хмурился.  
– Что это такое? – пробормотал Маккой примерно через час, когда ему надоело смотреть на все это дерьмо.  
Джеймс поднял на него равнодушный взгляд, как будто ему никто и никогда не задавал прямых вопросов. Маккой почувствовал себя идиотом просто из-за того, что нарушил тишину. Он хотел извиниться, но мальчишка махнул рукой и начал что-то печатать на паде.  
_«Временная навигация. Это то, над чем мы работаем»_  
– Временная навигация? – тупо повторил Маккой. – Что, во имя Господа, это означает?  
Джеймс мигнул.  
_«Господа?»_ – напечатал он.  
Маккой покачал головой:  
– Неважно. Мой отец так часто говорил. Что такому парню, как ты, нужно от этой временной чего-то там? Ты о путешествиях во времени говоришь?  
Джеймс закатил глаза и беззвучно засмеялся.  
_«Если я чем-то занимаюсь, то значит, оно нужно, так ведь? Вообще-то, мне надо уничтожить эту вселенную»,_ – напечатал он и ухмыльнулся, глядя на Маккоя, обнажая белые блестящие зубы.  
Маккой сжал челюсти.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал он. – Ничего больше мне не говори. Просто заткнись.  
Джеймс снова безучастно посмотрел на него, пожал плечами и вернулся к своей математике. Через некоторое время его руки начали подрагивать, он широко зевнул. Маккой подождал, пока он заснет, вытянул падд из пальцев и завернул мальчишку в одеяла.  
Какое-то время Маккой листал файлы, но в них не было ничего и близко знакомого. Записи вели три автора, помечая комментарии инициалами, и через пару минут Маккой понял, почему мальчишка так беззаботно разрешал ему подглядывать. Не было никаких шансов разобраться в этом дерьме.  
«Дж.К.» – это в основном странные, непонятные уравнения с несколькими заметками о девушке в баре на планете, чье имя состояло преимущественно из согласных. Маккой быстро пролистал эту часть.  
«С» – еще больше математики и текст на вулканском, Маккой его совсем не смог прочитать. А программа перевода на падде, разумеется, была отключена.  
«Н.У.» – это лингвистический бардак. Единственная часть, написанная на стандарте – заголовки, но и они выглядели, как имена людей. Судя по тому, как все было оформлено, записи являлись стенограммами переговоров. А те слова, которые можно было различить, повторялись снова и снова – «черный корабль»…  
Все это вместе вернуло Маккоя к идее, что его похитители – абсолютно сумасшедшие. Единственное, что он мог сделать – попытаться сбежать в следующем порту. Его пациент… типа пациент, этот парень явно будет в порядке.  
Скорее всего, он еще целый час с места не двинется. Спал глубоко, фаза быстрого сна, отметил Маккой, беспокоиться не о чем. Но потом Джеймс начал дрожать, не просыпаясь.  
Маккой не знал, что нужно сделать – встряхнуть его, может быть, сказать что-то, разбудить, или позволить спать дальше. Джеймс издавал тихие, полузадушенные звуки – все, на что было способно его горло. Совсем не похоже на человеческий голос. Пока Маккой сомневался, дверь открылась, и кто-то оттолкнул его в сторону: не грубо, но твердо, будто он был помехой на пути.  
Вулканец, Маккой понял, даже не глядя. Спок опустился на колени рядом со спящим и положил руку ему на лицо, прикасаясь пальцами в каком-то странном жесте. Джеймс перестал издавать эти ужасные, низкие гортанные звуки, и дрожать тоже перестал.  
Вообще-то Маккой – полный пси-нуль, но даже он почувствовал что-то. Темное и тяжелое, и это что-то ударяло в голову, точно орионские феромоны.  
– Что вы все хотите от меня? – прошептал Маккой. Спок поднял голову и посмотрел на него пару секунд темными глубокими глазами. Если даже он и видел Маккоя, если мог его разглядеть, то скорее как пятнышко на стекле.  
– Что вы все вообще хотите?  
Никто ему так и не ответил. 

 

**Тогда**

Джеймс всегда хотел сбежать. Ему нужно было. Он годами предпринимал попытки, все время безумного, безымянного существования в пустоте, где все, что он знал, было кровью и космосом. А еще – боль от ножей и боль от секса. Ему нечасто выпадали шансы для побега, и каждый раз становилось хуже, когда его ловили. Его всегда ловили, но оно того стоило: поток адреналина в венах, железная поверхность под босыми ногами. Он прятался по углам, наблюдал, исследовал станцию вдоль и поперек. Она была для него целым миром.  
Когда его ловили, то били – но он не мог не сбегать. Когда прыгаешь, всегда падаешь и ударяешься. Так вот, прыгать – был его выбор.  
Даже когда все изменилось, когда корабль Спока и Ниоты впервые зашел в док и они разговаривали с таможенниками, он сбежал. Теперь он был сыт, и у него была обувь на ногах, а еще одежда, нормальная, закрывающая тело целиком, до запястий и лодыжек, так что ему и так было лучше, чем когда-либо. У Джеймса даже нож имелся, привязанный к ноге.  
Он сбежал, смутно размышляя, что в этот раз точно уйдет далеко.  
Так и получилось. Не совсем просто: земля здесь была слишком тяжелой, и его тело тоже. Искусственная гравитация, почти такая же, как настоящая, но Джеймс провел на космической станции всю свою жизнь, почти с рождения. А на поверхности планеты все разнилось.  
Не только сила тяжести, все остальное. Запахи. Движение воздуха – такое свободное, но никто не боялся, никто не кричал испуганно о возможной утечке кислорода и разгерметизации. И запахи, сильные и сладкие, как внутри лаборатории гидропоники, через которую он однажды продирался, пытаясь сбежать в очередной раз – пахло, как там, только в миллион раз сильнее. Джеймс просто хотел поднять руку и почувствовать, как воздух проходит сквозь пальцы, но времени не было, ни на что времени не оставалось. Он бежал вперед, и это было нелегко, но и не так трудно, как прежде, потому что теперь он был сильнее и здоровее, чем когда-либо. И вокруг было тепло, так что он просто двигался вперед, пока хватало сил.  
Прочь из космопорта, минуя ворота, и никто его не остановил. Никто даже не посмотрел на человеческого мальчишку в чистой одежде, который мчался сломя голову, прочь от портовых узлов. В стороне от дороги земля стала зеленой и странной – немного похоже на то, как растения цеплялись за его ноги в оранжереях гидропоники. Те растения существовали для того, чтобы снабжать кислородом станцию, эти же просто… росли. Их было много, и все они казались такими мягкими под его ступнями.  
Он бежал, пока мог, до тех пор, пока все мышцы не начали дрожать и колени не подкосились. Перед глазами потемнело, он судорожно начал хватать воздух ртом. Джеймс наполовину взобрался на холм, оставив яркие огни космодрома перемигиваться позади, и упал, когда остановился, наблюдая и выжидая. Земля под его ладонями была мягкой и влажной.  
Он ждал и ждал, будто надеялся, что что-нибудь случится. И оно случилось. Небо начало изменять цвет, звезды исчезли – сменились сначала бесформенной серой пеленой, а потом глубокой, сияющей голубизной.  
Он вспомнил, как кто-то поднял его лицо рукой, аккуратно, но без нежности, и чьи-то губы улыбнулись ему. Вспомнил, как кто-то сказал – не ему, никто никогда не разговаривал с ним напрямую: «У твоей шлюхи глаза – как утреннее небо. Красота». Он тогда не понял, что это означало, но теперь увидел. Как проливается свет, превращая небо из черного в голубое, а потом другие цвета распространяются с востока: фиолетовый и оранжевый, и красный. Он сидел с открытым ртом и смотрел, настолько завороженный видом, что даже не заметил, когда у него появилась компания.  
А потом какие-то люди сели справа и слева рядом с ним, и взяли его за руки.  
– Рискованно так убегать, не зная местности. Ты не сможешь себя защитить, и понятия не имеешь, куда бежишь, – мягко сказала Ниота. Спок не произнес ни слова, но Джеймс почувствовал, что тот с ней согласен – будто эхо в затылке.  
Он непроизвольно вздрогнул. Чужие руки не были грубыми, его не хватали и не тащили, но такое уже случалось раньше неоднократно. Если тебя ловят при попытке к бегству, тебя наказывают – а это означает ножи, и кровь, и крики, которые увязают в его израненном горле. Он уже к такому привык, и боль не была особенно страшной: такое случается, когда сознание постоянно ускользает прочь, запутанное, в замешательстве. Все те, кого он знал, сделали из него бессловесное животное, а животному проще забыть.  
Но сейчас все стало иначе. Он знал свое имя, а это означало, что будет больно, боль продлиться дольше, и он сможет запомнить ее. Джеймс задрожал, но потом заставил себя сидеть неподвижно – хотя они все равно это почувствовали, он знал. Он ощущал сомнения через связь, и ждал, что его ударят.  
Но вместо этого – легкий вздох, прохлада чужого дыхания на краешке его уха и щеке. И голос, что произнес слова на языке, которого он никогда не знал: ни человеческий, ни клингонский, ни какой-то еще другой расы – _Любимый, все в порядке._  
Джим выдохнул тоже, и только тогда понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание.  
_Извините,_ подумал он в ответ голосу, в ответ им обоим, и сжал пальцы в их руках. Он мог почувствовать их рядом, оба их разума, и они позволяли ему быть внутри. Он знал, кто они такие, даже если не был особенно уверен, что им нужно от него самого. Но знал точно – они не хотят причинить ему боль.  
– Не надо, – сказала Ниота и прижалась губами к его щеке, мягко и аккуратно. Он кивнул и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать ее по-настоящему, скользнуть языком по ее губам, влажным и нежным. Несколько секунд они целовались, и ее рука была в его волосах, мягко поглаживая. А Спок был позади него, и его ладони касались спины и плеч Джима, медленно водили кругами поверх одежды, и это тоже здорово успокаивало.  
Только поцелуй стал глубже, Ниота его прервала, и Джим потянулся к ней по инерции. Она поймала его за щеку и толкнула обратно, улыбаясь:  
– Пока хватит. Когда ты ухаживаешь за кем-то, Джеймс, не стоит слишком торопиться.  
Честно говоря, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он рассмеялся в ответ, просто расхохотался, легко и свободно, и что-то внутри него расслабилось и тяжесть ушла. Он не слышал их смех, но ощущал какую-то вибрацию под кожей. Ниота ухмыльнулась, глядя на него, и Спок обнял его сзади за плечи – несильно, почти не держа.  
Джеймс решил, что они оба чокнутые – типа как клингоны, только еще страннее. Гораздо лучше. И если это безумие требовало крови, то точно не его.  
– Чокнутые, – согласилась Ниота. – Но все нормально! Теперь мы знаем, что ты любишь шоколад, а еще сбегать, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет. Что тебе еще нравится?  
Он не понял, что это значит, пожал плечами и отвернулся – чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со Споком. Который улыбнулся ему – едва заметно, но улыбка была настоящей.  
– Так люди делают, все терранцы, когда хотят привлечь чье-то внимание – узнать, что ему нравится. Ты поймешь, – сказала Ниота и поднесла руку Джима к своим губам, прежде чем поцеловать костяшки пальцев. Это было так приятно. Он уставился на нее.  
Наверное, сегодня он не возражал немного побыть человеком. 

 

**Сейчас**

 

Маккой и не подозревал, как трудно будет выйти из шаттла, когда тот пристыкуется в доке. Они все с него глаз не спускали, особенно Ниота – похоже, ей было очень важно держать при себе доктора, которого она поймала для своей домашней зверушки.  
В конце концов, ничего особо сложного не было. Все, чем он занимался – следил за Джимом и делал это так, чтобы тот ничего не подозревал и не оборачивался постоянно. Маккой решил, что он все-таки счастливчик: раны и лекарства заставили мальчишку двигаться медленней, чем обычно.  
А вообще-то, если он не совсем идиот, Маккою нужно было драпать в противоположном направлении, как от пожара. Глупо продолжать приглядывать за Джимом – ничего хорошего из этого точно не выйдет.  
Нет, все-таки идиот – это его второе имя. Маккой обнаружил, что все равно идет за Джимом – который, мать его, все равно был ужасно быстрым, и, кажется, точно знал, куда направляется. Мальчишка притормаживал, только чтобы поглядеть по сторонам, а потом припускал вперед, пробираясь сквозь толпу так, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Маккой почти потерял его пару раз, прежде чем нагнал в переулке, где тот целенаправленно зашел в какой-то грязный портовый бар. Это было очень похоже на попытку стряхнуть хвост – да нет, никакая не попытка, все точно.  
Любое другое существо с интеллектуальным развитием андорианского таракана уже бросилось бы прочь, приняв это как знак для побега. Но, черт, Маккой знавал некоторых суперумных андорианских тараканов. Он вздохнул и вошел внутрь.  
У него уже заранее голова заболела – знать бы теперь, что делать дальше. Мальчишка может быть снова ранен, но, вообще-то, он и сам о себе позаботиться в силах, а если нет, на этот случай у него есть вулканец и Ухура. Парень, возможно, и был самой чертовски смазливой приманкой из виденных Маккоем в реальности, но он был слишком юн, хотя опять же, ситуацией владел кто-то, гораздо страшнее Маккоя.  
И что делать? Что ему теперь делать? Маккой посмотрел, как мальчишка направился к бару, и уселся за столиком в углу рядом с дверью. Если что-то случится, он еще успеет уйти. Врать себе было не так уж приятно, но ему ничего другого не оставалось.  
Он понятия не имел, что ожидал увидеть, но точно не синекожую девицу, одетую так, что все ее прелести были на виду. Она подтянула табурет и села рядом с Джимом, положила руку ему на плечо. В баре было темно, поэтому Маккой не мог разглядеть выражение на его лице, но мог представить и так: голубые глаза и улыбка, такая яркая, что почти дикая.  
Маккой еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро снимал девчонку, да еще и не говоря ни слова. Это, блин, прямо жутко было. Но опять-таки, если бы кто-то подсел к нему самому в темноте, кто-то с лицом Джеймса, и вот так голову склонил на плечо, он не уверен, что остался бы равнодушен. И плевать, насколько молод был этот парень.  
Черт возьми, он вовсе не собирался идти за ними обратно в переулок и смотреть, что будет дальше. Останется сидеть здесь, закажет себе выпить и начнет размышлять, как же ему без денег добраться до Нью-Терры и до Джоанны. Да, кстати, за выпивку тоже платить было нечем.  
Так что он просто сидел и смотрел на официанток. Точно до того момента, как увидел особо уродливого клингона с широким ножом в руке – и чертов клингон встал и пошел в переулок, прямо туда, куда исчезли Джим и синекожая девчонка.  
Маккой поднялся на ноги и поплелся за ним, ругаясь без остановки. У мальчишки явно с собой никакого оружия, а даже если бы и было, Маккой не поставил бы на него против огромного клингона. Про клингонов все знают – они гораздо сильнее людей. Что бы там ни произошло, сам Маккой только посмотреть может, помощи от него никакой.  
То, что он увидел, сильно отличалось от его ожиданий. Джим и девушка стояли рядом у стены, полностью одетые. Единственное, чем они друг друга касались, были их руки – пальцы прижаты вместе, ничего больше. Длинные рукава у Джима спускались почти до половины ладони, закрывая шрамы. А без шрамов он казался обычным пареньком, который держит девочку за руку. Вблизи она выглядела чуть старше, чем в баре, но так – ничего особенного, только двое у стены. Было ли у них что-то еще, Маккой не мог сказать – не видел.  
С другой стороны нависал клингон, просто огромный рядом с ними.  
– Ты хочешь ее, человек? Она моя, и ты лучше сначала покажи свои кредиты, – прорычал он.  
Джим наклонил голову, будто раздумывал о чем-то. Девушка улыбнулась. У нее были острые подпиленные зубы, а голубая кожа блестела, как у людей, когда те волнуются. Ее голос оказался тонким, болезненно высоким:  
– Ты не помнишь его, Торак? А он тебя помнит, он долго тебя искал, а ты сам появился и все упростил. Он просил тебе передать – пятеро мертвы, осталось еще двое.  
Маккой не видел лицо клингона, только его спину, но слышал, как тот снова зарычал. Пробормотал что-то непонятное о людях, и потом атаковал – и тут Маккой подумал, что, наверное, сегодня ему опять придется штопать Джима.  
Но тут мальчишка вытянул фазер из рукава и выстрелил клингону в голову. Наверное, фазер был на максимуме, потому что ублюдок повалился на землю, как камень. Джим и девушка оторвались друг от друга и брызнули в сторону, уходя из-под тела.  
Девчушка засмеялась, и смех ее был диким, может, из-за адреналина, может, из-за чего-то еще. Джим подождал немного и опустился на колени перед телом. Какое-то мгновение Маккой не понимал, что он делает, а потом сообразил – тот ищет кредитный чип и кошелек с деньгами. Сам Маккой стоял, не сводя взгляда и тяжело переводя дыхание. Его потряхивало. И когда Джим поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него, Маккой не знал, что тот увидел. Просто стоял столбом и не мог пошевелиться под тяжестью этих голубых глаз.  
– Ты не мог его просто убить, да? Теперь и мертвецов тоже грабишь? – с трудом выговорил Маккой. – Или весь смысл в том, чтобы ограбить?  
Мальчишка сделал резкое движение, будто пожал плечами. Девушка с голубой кожей покачала головой.  
– Это наши деньги, – сказала она. – Поверь, мы их заслужили.  
– Что нашел, то мое? – выплюнул Маккой, сам не осознавая, что несет. Где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что все не так просто.  
– Нет, по праву заслужили, – ощетинилась она в ответ. Ее кожа пылала так ярко, что это почти ослепляло. – Был когда-нибудь рабом, человек? Был когда-нибудь чьей-то шлюхой, которая даже чаевые не может себе оставить?  
Он смотрел на нее, не шевелясь. Никто не наказывал рабовладельцев смертной казнью, даже на планетах, где рабство до сих пор являлось преступлением. Опять-таки, он спрашивал себя, кто-нибудь на этих планетах видел хоть что-то, похожее на отметины на теле Джима или блеск в глазах этой женщины?  
– Нет. Никогда.  
Джим на них внимания не обращал. Он просто поднялся и ссыпал в руки девушки половину кредитных чипов и монет. Насколько Маккой мог видеть, этой суммы хватило бы на год шикарной жизни. Ну, или на десять лет скромной. Джим наклонился вперед и прижался губами к ее лбу, целомудренно и довольно, и девушка улыбнулась ему.  
– Спасибо. Никогда не думала, что увижу тебя снова, да еще и так.  
Джим пожал плечами и быстро сказал что-то, используя свои пальцы. Что бы это ни означало, девчушка рассмеялась. Она спрятала деньги – так быстро, что Маккой даже не заметил, куда они исчезли, – и положила руки на плечи Джиму.  
– Ты так хорошо выглядишь. Совсем большой. Твоя мать была бы довольна, пусть хранят ее боги. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится что-нибудь…  
Джим позволил ей прикасаться к нему еще несколько секунд, а потом аккуратно стряхнул ее руки. Он все еще улыбался, но как-то мягко, уязвимо. Подождал, пока девушка не исчезнет в темноте, а потом повернулся к Маккою. Тот как раз думал – если он тоже уйдет сейчас, попытается ли мальчишка его остановить?..  
Но тот по-прежнему держал фазер в руке, так что Маккой не стал проверять. Он засунул руки в карманы, глянул на Джима и пробурчал:  
– И часто ты такое проворачиваешь?  
В ответ он получил яркую, ослепительную улыбку и короткий кивок, и что-то внутри него содрогнулось. Спасибо, еще одно прекрасное напоминание о том, насколько глубоко он увяз во всем этом дерьме. 

 

***

Иногда Джеймс поворачивался спиной к зеркалу, выгибая позвоночник так, чтобы рассмотреть шрамы. Большинство из них были просто отметинами, глубокими и частыми, но без всякого смысла. Они остались, а он уже забыл, за что было наказание.  
Другие означали что-то конкретное. Как, например, тот, внизу – и Джеймс радовался, что смутно помнит, как его заполучил. _Sli'Vak._ Кто-то шептал ему это слово, пока вырезал буквы на его коже, медленно и осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром. Так медленно, что боль не ослабевала ни на секунду, пронизывая все тело, и он чувствовал, как кровь стекает по спине, собираясь на пояснице. Ему дали наркотики перед этим – но только чтобы он не мог двигаться, ничего от боли. Они хотели, чтобы он все чувствовал.  
_Sli'Vak._ Самое близкое по значению слово на стандарте – «шлюха». Сейчас ему смеяться хотелось, когда он это видел, когда вспоминал боль во всех мышцах, и пролитую кровь, и сломанные кости, но теперь все закончилось. Если он больше не был шлюхой, то слово на нем было ложью. Обхохочешься, как смешно.  
Спустя какое-то время – наверное, он слишком долго смеялся, – Спок пришел посмотреть, что происходит. Он не прикасался к Джеймсу, ничего не говорил через их связь, просто смотрел в зеркало, прямо в глаза. А потом проследил взглядом буквы, вырезанные на коже, и нахмурился. Джеймс почувствовал тихий шорох его мыслей в голове.  
_Кожный регенератор может удалить это._ И на фоне этого – отвращение. Споку явно не нравились шрамы, а еще больше не нравился тот, кто это сделал. Не потому, что это больше неправда – они все знают, что это так. Просто потому, что кто-то вырезал это слово.  
Сам Джеймс вздрогнул от этих размышлений – будто кто-то провел прохладной рукой у него по шее. Он повернулся и чуть отважившись положил руки на плечи Спока, усиливая связь прикосновением кожи к коже.  
_А как бы ты меня назвал?_  
До того, как Спок успел ответить, Джеймс вытянул из ножен нож, который теперь повсюду носил с собой. Протянул его Споку рукоятью вперед, показывая, насколько важен для него ответ, насколько он этого хочет. А потом наклонился вперед, опираясь на столешницу – так, чтобы кожа на спине натянулась, точно холст на раме. Словно он картина, которую нужно переписать. Джеймс слышал, как вздохнул Спок, глубоко и спокойно, будто все понял. И засомневался, но Джеймс нетерпеливо обернулся через плечо и не отводил глаз, пока тот не начал двигаться.  
Нож был таким острым, что прикосновение едва ощущалось – было почти приятно. Джеймс вздохнул и опустил голову, зеркало перед ним затуманилось. Больше он не шевелился, стоял неподвижно, пока Спок переписывал знаки поверх давнего шрама. Быстро и умело, теплые пальцы касались кожи, и первые порезы стали болеть только тогда, когда он закончил с последними штрихами. Но Джеймс по-прежнему не шевелился, пусть даже и начал дышать чаще.  
Потом Спок использовал кожный регенератор: чтобы закрыть раны, но оставить шрам. Джеймс закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как стихает боль, превращается из полыхающей алой пелены во что-то гораздо менее острое, а потом и вовсе исчезает. Когда он снова поднял веки, его колени дрожали от шока, адреналин гудел в венах. Он посмотрел на Спока, поймал его глаза в зеркале и улыбнулся.  
_Как ты меня назвал? Кто я теперь?_ – спросил он.  
Спок положил руки ему на бедра и заставил повернуться, чтобы показать. Джеймс нахмурился и прочитал слово, беззвучно попробовал его на вкус губами, вытягивая звуки, буквы и слоги, скорее из разума Спока, нежели из своего более чем скромного языкового опыта. Слово вулканское, но раньше он такого не слышал. _T'hy'la. Что это означает?_  
Губы Спока чуть дрогнули, но руками он твердо удерживал Джеймса, прижимая его бедра к своим. _T'hy'la. Ashayam. Это то, кто ты теперь,_ сказал ему Спок, и слова были подобны вибрации в основании черепа, которую сложно игнорировать, трудно было думать о чем-то еще. Джеймс нахмурился, прикусил зубами щеку изнутри, чтобы снова прийти в себя, сообразить, что происходит. Почувствовать то, что чувствует Спок, когда смотрит на него, во всем блеске красоты и ярости. Резкие линии плоти и осколки стекла, порывы ураганного ветра. Любимый. _T'hy'la._ Он все еще не знал, что это означает, но он видел – видел в зеркале и понимал – Спок видит нечто совсем иное.  
Джеймс вздохнул, один раз, второй, а потом медленно кивнул. Почему бы и нет? Он согласен.  
Он даже не заметил, когда возбудился, пока Спок не коснулся рукой между его ног, немного там, немного здесь, горячо и ярко на обнаженной коже, и Джеймс задохнулся от этого прикосновения. Снова глянул вверх, заколебался, встречая в отражении взгляд собственных глаз, покрасневших от недосыпа, с лопнувшими сосудами. Его кожа порозовела от жажды прикосновений. Похоже, он хотел этого, даже если раньше и не осознавал.  
Спок взял его член в руку, кончики пальцев прошлись по головке, осторожно опустились по стволу, и Джеймс вздохнул. Ладонь коснулась его яичек и двинулась дальше, прямо по чувствительной коже. Он чувствовал себя странно – голый, перед зеркалом, еще более странно, чем когда его просто трахали. Но здесь впереди было только собственное отражение, и все, что он мог делать – смотреть.  
Спок улыбнулся, скользнул языком по нижней губе, как будто он мог почувствовать мысли Джеймса на вкус, ту грань, где они отделяются от его собственных. И он просто отпустил его… Неспешно, осторожно, пока Джеймс наблюдал и ждал, что же будет дальше. Но никакого дальше не было. Спок поднял его одежду, отброшенную на пол, и помог Джеймсу одеться, аккуратно направляя его, заправляя все еще твердый член в нижнее белье.  
Когда он закончил, Джеймс едва мог устоять на ногах, так что Споку пришлось поддерживать его. Они вышли из ванной в общую комнату и наткнулись на Ниоту, которая сидела в кресле. Она подняла голову от своего падда и глянула на них с любопытством. Глаза у нее были темные, хитрые. Джиму было трудно соображать. Ниота улыбнулась – но не понимающей улыбкой, а просто, как обычно. Это Ниота, и ей просто интересно все вокруг.  
Джеймс ожидал чего угодно, так что даже не удивился, когда она поглядела ему прямо в глаза, игнорируя заметную выпуклость в паху, и спросила:  
– Ты умеешь читать на стандарте, Джеймс?  
Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы подумать над ее вопросом. Он все еще стоял, прислонившись к Споку, и Спок был таким теплым и приятным. Спина у Джеймса не болела, но свежие шрамы напоминали о себе легким покалыванием. Все было так странно.  
Он наконец пожал плечами в ответ и покачал ладонью в воздухе. На клингонском – запросто. Немного на орионском. Стандарт – может быть, когда-то он и умел… Мама пыталась его научить, но это было так давно. И потом, у них не было достаточно книг, чтобы читать.  
Ниота кивнула, медленно и задумчиво:  
– Ну, что ж, тогда давай посмотрим?  
Спок провел его к стулу, спинка которого была достаточно жесткой, чтобы чувствовать ее саднящей кожей. И если Джеймсу это понравилось, да так понравилось, что его член еще сильнее налился кровью, то он предпочел не обращать внимания. Только наклонился еще ниже, чтобы увидеть текст, который открыла для него Ниота.  
Джеймс хмыкнул где-то в глубине своего израненного горла и прикусил губу, глядя на символы. Они складывались в слова – наверное, он все же помнил лучше, чем думал. Знаки и звуки, и прохладное, осторожное прикосновение женщины к его локтю.  
Он был на половине первой страницы, когда понял, что может читать. Способ, которым буквы соединяются в слова, это все было… так знакомо. Почти интимно. Он помнил. Джеймс поерзал, еще сильнее прикусил губу и глянул наверх, на Ниоту и Спока.  
_В своем горе и безумии он оставил меня на Дельта Веге. Он заставил меня разделить его боль. Как и он однажды, я был вынужден смотреть на то, как мой мир гибнет._  
Джеймс проглядел заголовки, продираясь сквозь цифры и кодовые номера. Персональный лог. Посол Спок. Джеймс прижал пальцы к вискам, будто пытался побороть головную боль. Теплые, заботливые руки погладили его по плечам, размяли шею.  
Он вздохнул, расслабляясь под прикосновением. Опустил голову вниз и снова продолжил читать. 

 

**Тогда**

Они узнали о его существовании задолго до того, как Спок увидел его во плоти. Если слушать внимательно, можно было услышать, что говорят о старом выжившем вулканце. И эта молва привела их к обрывкам записей в персональном журнале – которые были совершенно бессмысленны.  
Но в конце концов не составило труда вычислить все остальное. Для Спока это не составило проблем. Одно дело было – знать и предвкушать. Споку это удавалось достаточно легко. Но совершенно другое – увидеть, и более того, увидеть неподготовленным.  
В мире, где кое-что происходило по воле случая, так оно и оказалось. На планете с двумя кроваво-красными лунами и странными приливами Спок встретился с самим собой. Другие не были свидетелями этому, и он решил, что так к лучшему.  
Он мог бы задать тысячу вопросов о времени и цели, и о потерянном ромуланском корабле, под названием «Нарада», но они настолько приблизились к финалу, что эти ответы были несущественными.  
Мир вокруг Спока был на самом деле не таким уж и большим. Сейчас Спок хотел разузнать только одну-единственную вещь, только один момент во времени, который им необходимо изменить. А старик знал этот момент.  
Спок смотрел на другую версию себя, прямо в глаза, и заговорил с ним – впервые с того момента, как его планета исчезла. Раньше в этом не было никакой нужды: Ниота и Джеймс и так его слышали, а остальные не имели значения. Его голос сильно изменился с тех пор, как Спок был ребенком, стал ниже, громче, хриплым от молчания.  
– Скажи мне, – произнес он, – в том другом мире, в твоем мире, какие они были?  
Он не уточнил, кто именно – он не мог представить себе такой вселенной, где другой Спок не знал бы, о ком речь, не мог бы его понять.  
У того, другого, была печаль в глазах. И она выплескивалась наружу, волной накрывая все вокруг:  
– Как и здесь, они были красивы. Есть вещи, которые не меняются никогда.  
– Скажи мне, – повторил Спок, громче и сильнее. – Нет, не говори. Покажи мне.  
Он наклонился вперед, и тот, другой, не остановил его. Это было похоже на молчаливое согласие, разрешение – прикоснуться, погрузиться в мелд, узнать.  
В чужих воспоминаниях он увидел их. Взрослее, старше, но это, несомненно, были они. Ниота в красной униформе Звездного Флота, она подняла голову от книги и улыбнулась ему. Ее улыбка – та же, что и всегда, и в то же время абсолютно другая. Жесткий оттенок, который люди назвали бы безумием, исчез. Он видел ее рядом с друзьями, на работе, она занималась языками и музыкой. Никто там не отворачивался от нее. Он видел ее в своей постели, довольную и умиротворенную.  
Он увидел Джеймса, и эта картина заставила его изумленно выдохнуть, будто он забыл все остальное. На Джеймсе было командное золото, и голову он держал так же гордо и прямо, вот только здесь на нем не было шрамов. Его взгляд был острым и цепким, без смущения и испуга. Джеймс сидел на мостике космического корабля, развалившись в капитанском кресле, будто вся Вселенная принадлежала ему и была создана специально для него.  
– Я бы хотел этого для них, – прошептал Спок тому, другому. – Вот так бы я хотел, чтобы все было.  
И это означало, что курс установлен.  
– Я горюю вместе с вами, – сказал другой, как будто он не понимал, что нужно сделать. – Но это была другая жизнь.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы и в этой жизни все было так же, – твердо произнес Спок, убирая руку и отстраняясь от чужого разума.  
– Спок, это невозможно, – отозвался тот, усталый и старый. Слабый. Угасающий.  
Но в ответ Спок покачал головой.  
– Я не занимаюсь невозможными вещами, – объяснил он, до сих пор не понимая, как его двойник еще не сообразил. – Я сделаю так, что они будут иметь все это.  
– Даже если бы и был способ, то в процессе ты должен был бы уничтожить всю вселенную. Это единственный путь, чтобы ликвидировать все… возможное будущее. Потеря жизни в этой галактике и за ее пределами будет невосполнимой.  
Спок только пожал плечами в ответ:  
– Это меня не слишком беспокоит.  
Другой кивнул. Его глаза были наполнены эмоциями. Печалью. Спок знал все о печали, но эта была несколько другого оттенка.  
– Ты безумен, – мягко сказал ему двойник.  
Спок снова покачал головой:  
– Это тоже меня не волнует.  
– Если я не могу уговорить тебя, то я поговорю с Джимом, – сказал другой. Он выпрямился и заложил одну руку за спину, так по-вулкански. – Он, по крайней мере…  
Спок не сказал ему «нет». Он не сказал «Ты ни с кем не будешь говорить, ты оставишь все, как есть». Все это бессмысленные слова, вместо этого он выбрал действие. Его двойник был очень старым и дряхлым, потому что даже вулканская сила исчезает со временем. И благодаря этому Спок забрал все, что мог, из чужого разума, все знания, которые мог использовать.  
И после этого он ушел. Никто не спрашивал его, что там случилось. Он и сам не хотел бы никогда обсуждать это в будущем.

 

**Сейчас**

Джеймс был тем, кто познакомил Маккоя с Монтгомери Скоттом. Это случилось во время их очередной безумной экспедиции, когда они свернули от уличной ярмарки к странному флигелю, который выглядел как иллюстрация из какой-нибудь голокнижки. Именно так, по мнению авторов, должно выглядеть логово чокнутого инженера. При условии, что инженеры обитают в логовах.  
Скотт сидел верхом на шаткой конструкции, похожей на лестницу, и делал что-то со штуковиной, напоминавшей двигатель шаттла. На протяжении всей своей жизни Маккой очень старался обходить стороной подобные штуки.  
Глаза у этого типа заблестели, когда он их увидел, а потом он заорал:  
– Джеймс, паренек, я и не знал, что ты так скоро появишься. Как дела?!  
Джеймс ухмыльнулся, широко и довольно, а потом его руки замелькали в воздухе в ужасно быстром языке жестов. Маккой не был уверен, что когда-нибудь вообще научится их различать. А Скотти засмеялся и начал спускаться вниз со своей лестницы.  
– Монтгомери Скотт, но ты можешь звать меня Скотти. Думаю, твое имя на самом деле не доктор Костоправ, – сказал он и протянул руку Маккою. – Довольно трудно понять, когда он так тарахтит.  
Маккой пожал плечами. Костоправ? Это еще что за дела?  
– Маккой, – представился он.  
Скотти улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Рад познакомиться, доктор Маккой.  
Когда Маккой огляделся по сторонам, то обнаружил, что Джим исчез в каком-то углу. Там он опустился на колени рядом с консолью, глядя на нее невероятно сосредоточенно, будто на великолепную картину. Маккой никогда раньше не встречал человека, который бы был настолько одержим железками.  
Скотти опять ухмыльнулся и подошел к ним:  
– Как посмотрю, ты нашел то, что я делаю для тебя? Как погляжу, ты нашел то, над чем я работаю для тебя. Ну как, это то, что тебе надо, паренек?  
Джим, который смотрел перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, вздрогнул от звука, будто забыл, что вокруг есть еще люди, кроме него. Его глаза казались еще более синими, будто радужка поглотила зрачок. Он улыбнулся и медленно кивнул, поднял руки и изобразил еще несколько жестов.  
Скотти в ответ фыркнул:  
– Да, я могу тебе это построить. Ты, Спок и Ухура принесете мне все необходимое, и я могу построить все, что вы, черт вас дери, захотите!  
Маккой решил спросить его – единственного человека, который вроде бы как мог ответить на этот вопрос:  
– А что вы строите?  
Скотти поднял брови и поглядел на Джима – тот улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Если это сработает… – начал Скотти, – если это сработает, поверь мне, тогда ты точно узнаешь.  
Джим засмеялся – слышно не было, но было видно по его лицу.  
Позже, когда он увлекся разборкой на запчасти какой-то электронной игрушки, Скотти положил руку на плечо Маккоя и тихо произнес:  
– Парнишка совсем чокнутый. Это не его вина, но с этим ничего не поделаешь, доктор Маккой.  
– Думаю, я знаю, – пробормотал Маккой, стараясь тоже говорить как можно тише. – А что мне с этим сделать? Я врач, а не гребаный волшебник!  
Скотти печально улыбнулся, и от этого Маккою почему-то захотелось ему врезать.  
–Имею в виду лишь то, что ты вроде как нормальный человек. Будь осторожен.  
Маккой фыркнул:  
– Да я, блин, уже в этом специалист.  
И это не было ложью. А потом Джиму стало скучно заниматься тем, что он там делал, и он схватил Маккоя за руку и потащил прочь. Прикосновение вообще ему никаких хлопот не доставляло последнее время. Маккой даже не оглянулся.  
Хотя почувствовал, что Скотти смотрел им вслед. 

 

**Сейчас**

 

С тех пор как Маккоя вынудили присоединиться к этой чокнутой детсадовской суперкоманде, прошло уже два месяца, но только сегодня он наконец смог выполнить ту операцию, о которой они с Ухурой разговаривали в первый день. Он попросил Спока дать Джиму седативы – сомневаясь, что самому ему Джим настолько доверяет, – и только потом внимательно исследовал показания трикодера, чтобы знать, что именно ему нужно исправить.  
Шрамы на горле были ужасными: удивительно, что ребенок вообще выжил, однако ткань уже давно зарубцевалась. Ничего не мешало провести операцию раньше – но нет, годы шли, а мальчишка так и не мог говорить.  
Ухура все время болталась рядом, так что Маккой решил, что в этот раз ей не удастся послать его подальше – в тот момент, когда он держал скальпель рядом с горлом Джима. Боже, ну и шрамы. Хуже он еще не видел.  
– Почему вы не сделали это раньше? – выплюнул Маккой, глядя на толстую белую линию шрамов, расчертивших горло.  
Ухура пожала плечами. Она явно что-то недоговаривала, и Маккой глянул на нее.  
– У врачей, с которыми я разговаривала, не было должного опыта в человеческой анатомии.  
–И все же…  
Она не дала ему закончить.  
Голос у нее стал хриплым, точно ржавые гвозди, и Маккой снова удивленно покосился на Ухуру, но тут же отвел глаза. Даже так ему было заметно, как у нее задрожали руки.  
– Конечно, они были готовы экспериментировать на моем рабе сколько угодно, но гарантировать ничего не могли. Только что-нибудь непредсказуемое в результате. В любом случае, был бы большой научный прорыв, ну а если бы он не выжил – мне предлагали солидную денежную компенсацию.  
Она положила руку на голову Джима и погладила по волосам, будто пыталась успокоить. Только вот неизвестно, кого больше, его или себя. Маккою ужасно хотелось наорать на кого-нибудь, но рядом подходящих кандидатов не было. Даже Спок, который тихо сидел в углу, был сейчас больше всего похож на родственника больного, ожидающего в коридоре больницы вестей о том, выживет ли его отец, или брат, или сын.  
– Я тоже ничего не могу гарантировать, – тихо сказал Маккой. – Медицина никогда не дает сто процентов, даже в идеальных условиях. Я могу усугубить повреждения. И даже если нет, он может не заговорить. Но я все равно буду стараться, черт возьми.  
Ухура пожала плечами, и он заметил, что ее руки перестали дрожать.  
– Да, – сказала она, – давай, черт возьми, ты уж постарайся. И он заговорит.  
Он поймал ее взгляд и понял, почему она была так терпелива. Ухура улыбнулась, обнажая зубы:  
– И если ты сделаешь хуже, то пожалеешь об этом. И я к тебе даже не прикоснусь. Это очень эффективно. Мне нравится.  
Маккой не вздрогнул, однако был близок к этому. Но вместо этого склонился над своим пациентом и приготовился к операции, после которой, возможно, тот снова сможет говорить.

 

**Тогда**

Первый раз Джеймс решил самостоятельно заняться сексом просто потому, что это показалось хорошей идеей. Заняться сексом с тем, кого он не знает. Она точно не была человеком, но на вид ей было столько же лет, сколько ему, и у нее были длинные темные волосы, такие гладкие и прямые, что к ним хотелось немедленно прикоснуться, и мягкие алые губы, и темно-коричневая кожа. Джеймсу нравился этот оттенок коричневого, так похож на… так красив, в общем. Он мог часами наблюдать, как свет местных звезд освещает ее кожу, и ему не надоедало.  
Она улыбнулась ему, точно услышала, что он думает. Джеймс протянул ей кредиты, чтобы купить запчасть для своей установки, и ее рука коснулась его, кончики пальцев чуть зацепили кожу. Горячо – наверное, ее температура тела была выше, чем у него. Это Джеймсу тоже понравилось.  
Он не мог спросить «можно мне?», но вместо этого не убирал руку, продляя прикосновения. И в конце концов она спросила первой. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Она позволила ему это сделать, позволила перехватить инициативу, и поцеловала в ответ, отважно и горячо.  
Ей принадлежал магазинчик с деталями разных машин, здесь же, похоже, она и жила, если судить по матрасу, брошенному на пол в мансарде. Ее бедра были теплыми и гладкими, и ее руки нежно касались его спины, никаких ногтей, только кончики пальцев. С ней было так хорошо, легко и просто, и он лежал на ней, пока она целовала его. Ее рот был теплым, и они все никак не могли закончить, но она впилась пятками в его бедра, и Джим решил, что ей нравится так.  
Потом, после всего, она взяла его лицо в руки и прошептала что-то, похожее на пожелание удачи, и Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ. Так, улыбаясь друг другу, они натянули на себя одежду, и Джеймс помахал ей, прежде чем выйти прочь. Она помахала в ответ. Про имена они друг друга так и не спросили.  
Он засунул руки в карманы и пошел дальше. И больше не волновался ни о чем, потому что наконец понял нечто важное. Раньше это было только эхом в голове, чужой памятью, но теперь – стало его собственным.  
Ниота и Спок спали, когда он вернулся на шаттл. Он знал, что они лежат, свернувшись рядом, почувствовал, как они признали его, как только он подошел ближе. От одного этого ему уже хотелось улыбаться. Джеймс подождал, пока сканирование подтвердит его ДНК и отпечатки пальцев, а потом скинул ботинки на входе и на цыпочках направился в свою каюту – которая была и их каютой тоже.  
Он даже не пытался слова подобрать. _Эй, народ, никаких больше ухаживаний,_ он даже не стал будить их, ведь они и так услышали его мысли. Джеймс стянул верхнюю одежду, оставляя футболку, и лег на кровать рядом с ними, слушая их размеренное дыхание.  
Спать ему не хотелось, но было тепло и тихо, и вроде как он немного устал, так что глаза сами закрылись. Он притянул колени к груди, обхватывая их руками, и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Раньше он часто просыпался болезненно, вздрагивая от призрачных голосов в голове и рук на своем теле, и это в лучшем случае. Но на этот раз пробуждение было приятным – кто-то коснулся его щеки, мягко и легко, и захихикал совсем рядом.  
Джеймс зевнул и потянулся, и чьи-то пальцы переплелись с его собственными. Плотно и крепко, так же, как шелк чужих мыслей обвивал его, едва прикасаясь. Мысли были глубокими, не выраженными в словах, но они согревали изнутри, в то время как руки уложили его на постель между двумя горячими телами.  
– Выяснил все, что нужно было? – прошептала Ниота ему на ухо. Джеймс кивнул и выдохнул, когда руки Спока скользнули по его телу, поверх тонкой ткани, и забрались под футболку.  
Они оба были так осторожны с ним, пока в голове что-то не щелкнуло, и Джеймс не потянулся поцеловать Ниоту в шею, прямо там, где бьется ее пульс, а Спок положил руки ему на бедра, твердые и теплые, и все, что Джеймс мог почувствовать, были они трое. Кожа и руки, и губы, и хор их мыслей, удерживающий его рядом.  
Он не идиот, он знал, что так просто всегда не будет, но прямо сейчас ему было хорошо. 

 

**Сейчас**

Джим заговорил не сразу. Период восстановления прошел нормально, Маккой мог отслеживать результаты с помощью своего трикодера, а отек спал уже через несколько дней после операции. Скорее всего, причина больше психологическая, а это точно было вне его компетентности. Спок и Ухура тоже вопросов не задавали, они вообще, по большей части, его игнорировали, что Маккоя вполне устраивало.  
Может быть, Джиму и не нужно было разговаривать, может, он и не нуждался в голосе?.. Кто, черт возьми, решил, что мальчишка должен разговаривать?..  
А потом, спустя дней пять после того, как все окончательно зажило, Джим просто посмотрел на Маккоя синими глазами, наклонился ближе и попросил:  
– Расскажи что-нибудь.  
Голос у него был нормальный, только немного хриплый, но Маккой уже понял, что его работа – чертовски хороша. Джим говорил на стандарте с легким акцентом, кто знает, почему.  
– Как твое горло поживает? Болит? – вместо ответа сказал Маккой, осматривая его. – Саднит?  
Джим помахал рукой рядом с шеей:  
– Все нормально. Спасибо. Расскажи что-нибудь.  
Он был как ребенок, маленький и немного капризный.  
Маккой едва не засмеялся от этой мысли.  
– И чего тебе рассказать? – спросил он, будто ничего естественней в их разговоре не было.  
– Не знаю, – отозвался Джим и нахмурился. – Я ничего про тебя не знаю. Ниота привела тебя, и теперь ты тоже здесь живешь.  
Маккой ничего не смог сделать, расхохотался:  
– Раньше тебя это не беспокоило!  
– И теперь не беспокоит, – Джим пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. Через мгновение улыбка исчезла, сменившись спокойным и серьезным выражением. – Я хочу знать, почему ты до сих пор здесь.  
Маккой нахмурился:  
– Не то, чтобы у меня был какой-то выбор.  
Джим выразительно закатил глаза, что было красноречивее всяких слов.  
– Да ну, – пробормотал он и отвернулся, будто потерял всякий интерес к разговору.  
– Я не знаю, на что ты там намекаешь.  
Вот правда, как будто он хотел здесь находиться! Как будто вооруженные фазерами люди не следили за ним постоянно, не давая и шагу ступить.  
Джим встал и вышел из каюты. Маккой подождал немного, потом выругался и пошел за ним, потому что, мать его, он сделал свою работу. Мальчишка разговаривает. Благодаря ему. Это, блин, охренеть как круто.  
Он нашел Джима в общем зале, где тот уселся на полу и прижался головой к коленям Ухуры, пока она печатала что-то на падде. Чем бы это ни было, она оторвалась и глянула на Маккоя, когда он зашел, но Джим так и остался неподвижным.  
– Почему бы тебе не присесть, доктор? – сказала она, и это была не просьба, а приказ.  
Маккой пожал плечами и сел напротив, стараясь не смотреть на мальчишку у ее ног.  
Она помедлила немного, и начала говорить. Маккой уже и не гадал, чего от нее ожидать, но Ухура снова его удивила.  
– Название «Нарада» тебе что-нибудь говорит? – тихо спросила она.  
Маккой поднял голову и встретил ее взгляд:  
– Звучит как что-то ромуланское. Что это значит?  
Она вздохнула. Краем глаза Маккой заметил, как Ухура протянула руку и положила ладонь на голову Джима.  
– Ромуланское. Это название корабля… насколько мы смогли выяснить, тяжело вооруженного, модернизированного горнодобывающего судна. Оснащенного технологией, которая не должна… которой фактически не существует. Этот корабль последний раз видели девятнадцать лет назад.  
Маккой сжал руки в кулаки:  
– Вы же похитили меня не потому, что вам нужен был врач, правда? – пробормотал он, хотя сам уже прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
Ухура пожала плечами:  
– Мне на самом деле был нужен врач, в первую очередь был нужен врач. Я благодарна за все, что ты сделал, и Джеймс тоже, – она наклонилась вперед и оперлась рукой на стол – свободной, той, что не касалась Джима. – Не то чтобы я сильно нуждаюсь в той информации, что ты помнишь о «Нараде». Но она бы не помешала.  
Маккой фыркнул:  
– С чего ты решила, что я хоть что-то знаю?  
Ухура посмотрела на него, темные глаза блестели, будто два бриллианта, освещенные внутренним огнем.  
– Доктор Маккой, ты ведь вырос в лагере беженцев, так? И я тоже, и нам обоим еще повезло, потому что хватало и таких, как Джеймс. Весь этот мир, эта вселенная – это бесконечный кошмар. Он не должен существовать.  
Он не понимал, куда она ведет.  
– Но это то, что существует, – сказал Маккой просто потому, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. – Мы все здесь живем. И не можем ничего сделать, чтобы как-то это изменить.  
Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на него:  
– Нет, ты ошибаешься.  
Его глаза были такими же яркими, как у Ухуры, пылали с той же одержимостью. Маккой не заметил, когда он развернулся, не уследил за движением. Просто секунду назад Джим был в одном месте, а потом он приблизился и посмотрел на Маккоя снизу вверх, по-прежнему стоя на коленях.  
Он положил руки на бедра Маккою, как какое-то предложение, как обещание. Всего. Маккой едва смог вздохнуть, глядя на эти проклятые глаза и кривую улыбку. Как будто Джим знал какой-то секрет, все секреты мира. И как будто он бы рассказал их все, шепотом, на ухо Маккою, если бы тот придвинулся чуть ближе.  
Руки у Маккоя задрожали, и, блядь, должно быть, он слишком замечтался, раз подсознание подкинуло ему такие вещи. Джим просто улыбнулся ему и облизал губы:  
– Давай, скажи нам, доктор Кость и Скальпель, был же ромуланец, правда? Такай, с татуировками на лице. Он нашел тебя в баре, в баре Гейлы, так же, как Ниота нашла тебя. И он забрал тебя на свой корабль, чтобы вылечить раненого, да?.. Так же?..  
Маккой сглотнул, почти ощущая горечь желчи на языке. Еще он чувствовал руку Джима на бедре, в каком-то дюйме от своего члена, только ткань разделяла их, и, боже, как это было горячо.  
– И что, если так? – прошептал он.  
– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – сказал Джим.  
И поднялся – Маккой даже не заметил, когда это произошло. Но лицо Джима оказалось совсем рядом – напряженно сощуренные глаза, мягкий рот. Он двинулся быстрее, чем Маккой даже понял, что происходит, – и поцеловал.  
Губы у Джима были мягкие, но далеко не нежные. Человеческий жар и подростковая ярость, будто куски вырывал, а не целовал. Маккой еще не понял, что происходит, а тот уже отстранился, оставив только неутоленное желание.  
– Расскажи о корабле, – сказал Джим. Глаза у него были ясными и голос твердым, но все равно он немного задыхался. – Ниота спросила, и теперь я тебя спрашиваю. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Спок спросил, а, Боунс?  
Маккой почувствовал, как все тело заныло, хотел покачать головой, закрыть глаза, но не посмел.  
– Что ты собираешься сделать?  
Джим улыбнулся. Выглядел он ужасно молодым, да он и был подростком, возбужденным и самоуверенным, и таким ярким, что смотреть больно.  
– Сделать все так, как надо, – ответил он.  
И ни грамма безумия. Маккой вздохнул и начал говорить. 

 

**Тогда**

Джим не спрашивал, осознают ли они последствия того, что хотят сделать. Когда они объясняли ему план, то в основном затронули технические аспекты. Спок помог ему в некоторые моменты, восполняя зияющие пробелы в образовании. Ниота рассказала о возможностях с другой стороны. Что произойдет, если у них все получится.  
Кое-что он понял очень, очень хорошо – все могло быть иначе. Так не должно было случиться, и всем им здесь нечего терять.  
_Я устал проигрывать,_ подумал он в сторону Спока, когда их руки соприкоснулись. _В этот раз я хочу выиграть._  
_T'hy'la, мы победим,_ сказал Спок в ответ, и Ниота улыбнулась, и переплела свои пальцы с их. Это не вопрос. Джим верил в это, верил им и верил в себя.  
Это лучше, чем просто быть любимым, знать, чувствовать эту определенность. Уверенность от Спока и отвага от Ниоты – и все это они оба разделяли с ним, так плотно, так близко, что все эти качества вроде как были и его тоже. Были его настоящим домом.

 

**Сейчас**

Маккой рассказал обо всем Джиму Кирку.  
Все случилось в тот месяц, когда количество звездных вспышек и ионных помех достигло максимума. Тогда многие суда возвращались потрепанными, много людей на них нуждались в медицинской помощи. Когда он увидел ромуланца, то сразу понял, что тот – из тех самых ромуланцев, но, черт возьми, ему было наплевать на все, кроме денег.  
Он пошел с ромуланцем и видел на их корабле то, что уже никогда не забудет. У их капитана были страшные, искореженные конечности, свидетельствующие о долгом пребывании в глубоком вакууме. Он умирал.  
– Твое лицо мне знакомо, – сказал тот и дотронулся до Маккоя, и Маккой дернулся в сторону. – Ты был в книжках по истории. В другом мире.  
А потом он улыбнулся пустой, бездушной улыбкой, будто что-то в нем гнило изнутри.  
– В другой жизни, которой уже никогда не будет.  
И теперь, спустя много, очень много времени, Джим посмотрел на Маккоя серьезными голубыми глазами, по-прежнему стоя на коленях практически между его ног.  
– И все? – спросил он.  
– Он умер, – отозвался Маккой. – Я не смог его спасти, слишком много внутренних повреждений. Открытый космос – полное дерьмо.  
– И ему было больно. Он умер, мучаясь от боли, – произнес Джим, и в голосе его была надежда. Маккой нахмурился.  
– Да. Никакие болеутоляющие не смогли бы смягчить такую боль, – он неосознанно сжал руки вокруг рук Джима, вспоминая ту смерть.  
Джим кивнул, медленно и серьезно, размышляя о чем-то. Его лицо было спокойным и сосредоточенным.  
– Ну, это уже кое-что. Спасибо. А теперь расскажи мне о корабле, – попросил он. – Знаю, тогда ты вряд ли на что-то обратил внимание, но расскажи обо всем, что запомнил.  
И Маккой ему рассказал. Он даже не заметил, что Ухура все так же сидела напротив них, с паддом в руках, и делала какие-то записи. Он просто смотрел на Джима, на его красивое лицо, его ресницы и его яркие глаза. Ощущал тепло его дыхания, совсем рядом, ощущал касание его руки. Это было так приятно…  
Так все и продолжалось.  
Когда Маккой закончил говорить, то почувствовал себя выжатым, как будто ответы на слишком прямые, слишком конкретные вопросы потребовали от него физических усилий. Словно после последнего раунда экзаменов в медицинской школе, когда он стоял посреди аудитории один-одинешенек и все смотрели на него. Сейчас на него смотрел только Джим, были только его голубые глаза, его руки и его голос, тихий и мягкий, без злости. Но все было плохо, так ужасно, как только может быть.  
Он устал. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось свернуться где-нибудь и спать, и в этот момент Джим ускользнул куда-то, убрал руки, и без его прикосновений Маккою вдруг стало холодно. Казалось, прошло много времени, прежде чем он вернулся и принес с собой стакан воды, который вручил Маккою. Тот принял с благодарностью и проглотил воду залпом.  
Спок забрал пустой стакан, и Маккой вздрогнул – он даже не заметил, когда вулканец вошел в комнату. А теперь вот он, стоял и смотрел на Маккоя темными глазами, и молчал по своему обыкновению – будто пытался выяснить, что тот до сих пор здесь делает, раз они все выяснили и вопросов больше нет.  
Когда Спок отвел от него тяжелый взгляд, на Маккоя нахлынуло облегчение. Пусть смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Вот дерьмо, больше всего Маккою сейчас хотелось выпить, и точно не воды. Он даже не заметил, на что это Спок так отвлекся – главное, что на него больше не глазел.  
А отвлекся, разумеется, на Джима. Тот взял Спока за руку и спросил, так тихо, что Маккой его едва услышал:  
– Ты веришь в сострадание?  
Одна из бровей Спока поползла вверх, и Джим пожал плечами.  
Маккой не слышал, о чем они там разговаривали, только видел бледное лицо Джима и движения Споковой брови, и его сжатый рот. Джим тоже упрямо сжал челюсти и покачал головой.  
О чем бы ни шла речь, они оба замолчали, когда Спок положил руку на спину Джиму: расставил пальцы и задержал ладонь. Джим едва заметно вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, то смотрел прямо на Маккоя. Спок никак не отреагировал, даже не глянул на него больше, просто убрал руку и ушел, точно ничего не произошло. Как будто все, что Маккой сказал и сделал раньше, просто отскочило от него и исчезло без следа.  
Джим утомленно повернулся к Маккою:  
– Если вы хотите уйти сейчас, доктор, никто не станет вас удерживать.  
Маккой не пошевелился, так и стоял какое-то время, пока Джим смотрел на него, будто ждал ответа. И ждал бы еще дольше, готов был ждать вечность.  
– А что, если я не хочу уходить? – наконец спросил Маккой.  
Джим фыркнул, но не улыбнулся:  
– Тогда я бы сказал, что ты готов зайти далеко из-за чужой задницы, которая тебе никогда не обломится.  
Это заставило мгновенно забыть об усталости. Маккой уставился на Джима:  
– Так они про тебя думают? – сказал он, пожалуй, слишком громко, чем следовало, но ему было уже плевать. Это уже вообще неправильно. Все тут неправильно.  
Вот на это уже Джим улыбнулся – криво, но широко.  
– Они? Если ты имеешь в виду Ниоту и Спока, то нет. Они так не думают. Просто вспомни, что тут только что произошло. И посмотри на себя в зеркало, когда будешь это делать, – он повернулся и пошел прочь, и это было похоже на то, будто он брал Маккоя на слабо – последует тот за ним или нет.  
Колени у Маккоя дрожали, как желе. Он не должен был идти дальше. Боже, но как ему хотелось увидеть, чем это закончится!  
Да пошло все нахрен. В конце концов, они еще не так безнадежны. 

 

**Сейчас**

В последний раз, когда он встретил Монтгомери Скотта, Маккой не имел ни малейшего понятия, как близко они все были к концу света. Он понятия не имел, что здесь вообще делает, почему они все позволили ему бродить за ними, тыкаться им в ноги, словно потерянный щенок.  
А Скотт вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходило. Он был возбужден, но с удовольствием остался болтать с Маккоем, пока чокнутая детсадовская суперкоманда осматривала новые приобретения.  
– Смотрятся они круто, правда? Красавцы, – сказал Скотт и ухмыльнулся, глядя троице вслед. Ухура шла впереди, потянув за собой Джеймса, а Спок следовал за ними, четким и неторопливым шагом.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Маккой и попытался на них не смотреть.  
– Абсолютно чокнутые, но с их внешностью им можно простить все. Как старые добрые терранские кошки. Крошечные монстры, способные разрушить все вокруг, но стоит им только свернуться у тебя на руках, ты об этом и не вспомнишь. Были бы они склизкие и в бородавках, тогда другое дело. Тебе бы они точно не понравились… да и всем нам тоже, – Скотт потер руки, и Маккой почувствовал, что тот наблюдает за его реакцией.  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Я кошек не видел с того момента, как Земля исчезла. Я тогда совсем маленьким был.  
Внезапно Скотт положил руку ему на плечо и придвинул к себе:  
– Послушай меня, парень. Ты по-прежнему думаешь, что сможешь что-то исправить, что тут есть что-то для тебя. Ты доктор, поэтому может, есть какое-нибудь лекарство, какой-нибудь способ. Но ты это брось. Не ты первый так думаешь.  
Вот только Маккой ожидал совсем не этого.  
– Подожди… Чего?  
Скотт сжал его плечо:  
– Он никогда не станет нормальным и никогда не станет твоим. Ты дурак, если думаешь, что все может однажды измениться, потому что он тебе нравится.  
Он убрал руку, развернулся и пошел прочь. Маккою понадобилось пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя и двинуться за ним. Он услышал голос Джима, голос, который он вернул Джиму, и черт бы все это побрал, _Подумай об этом и посмотри в зеркало._  
Пошел он на хер.  
– Что ты им помогаешь построить? – Маккой прокричал вслед Скотту, прежде чем тот исчез в глубине коридора.  
Скотт повернулся, улыбаясь ему дикой, безумной улыбкой:  
– Временную аномалию. Как двигатель. Абсолютно гениальная работа. Не могу сказать, что это целиком моя заслуга… эти чокнутые, Джеймс и Спок, проделали все расчеты. Но без моих изобретений они бы годами занимались его постройкой.  
Маккой покачал ноющей головой:  
– И они собираются использовать эту… штуку? Вернуться обратно во времени и остановить Черный Корабль? А что потом?  
Черный Корабль – легенда, уничтожившая четыре планеты и разрушившая Федерацию. Корабль, о котором он всегда думал, вспоминая зловонное, наполненное болью дыхание умирающего ромуланца  
Скотт рассмеялся и обвел рукой вокруг – комнату, здание, окружавшее их, весь мир.  
– Это все изменится, я надеюсь!  
Маккой хотел бы сказать, что не понимает, но теперь все действительно стало реальным. Это то, чем все они занимались так долго. Уничтожить корабль, «Нараду», оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте и изменить линию времени раз и навсегда.  
Уничтожить линию времени.  
Маккой сам не заметил, когда обогнал Скотта и ворвался в комнату. Ниота стояла поодаль, наблюдая за тем, как Джим и Спок возились в машине, которая на первый взгляд была просто ворохом железа и цилиндров. Спок казался совершенно равнодушным, как обычно, а вот Джим просто лучился от восторга.  
Он, мать его, выглядел счастливым.  
– Подождите. Не надо этого делать, – взмолился Маккой быстрее, чем успел сообразить, что говорит. – Вы уничтожите всю нашу вселенную, разве непонятно?  
Он подумал обо всех погибших, о Джоанне, которая исчезла где-то на Нью-Терре со своей матерью. Он вряд ли увидит ее когда-нибудь, но, по крайней мере, будет точно знать, что она жива. – Вы все уничтожите!  
Они повернулись к нему, будто не ожидали здесь увидеть. Маккой снова почувствовал себя щенком, что таскался за львиным прайдом в бессмысленной надежде. Теперь он тоже стал чокнутым. А может, всегда таким был.  
Спок приподнял бровь, и Ухура пожала плечами.  
– Так и есть, – сказала она. – Это же неправильная вселенная.  
В ее глазах не было ни жалости, ни сострадания. Ничего человеческого, как и в Споке.  
Но Джим посмотрел на Маккоя. Посмотрел внимательно, будто думал над чем-то, чуть нахмурившись, и Маккой не мог понять, в чем дело, до него всегда очень медленно доходило. Может быть, Джим решил к нему прислушаться. Может… Маккой поймал его взгляд.  
– Джеймс, – позвал он, – Джим. Пожалуйста, не надо. Помнишь, ты о сочувствии говорил? Ты попросил Спока о сочувствии. Ко мне.  
Он не был уверен, что это было правдой. Вокруг было столько всего, чего он вообще не понимал.  
Голубые глаза, похожие на летнее небо, уставились на него. Смущение в них сменялось уверенностью, будто набегавшие облака. И в конце концов Джим улыбнулся, медленно, что было на него так непохоже. Смотреть на него было ужасно больно, будто смотришь на солнце.  
– Я должен это сделать. Ты прости, но я все исправлю, вот увидишь. Встретимся в другой жизни, Боунс, – спокойно сказал он.  
Они все повернулись и вышли прочь. Когда Маккой вернулся в доки, их шаттла там уже не было – он не слишком удивился.  
На следующий день ничего не произошло, и Маккой был уверен, что у них ничего не получилось. Время защищает себя, так ведь? Оно должно, оно просто обязано. Где-то у Маккоя все еще есть дочь. Где-то еще есть миллионы и миллиарды звезд. Миров. Живых существ. Они не могут просто исчезнуть, не так легко.  
И еще он надеялся, что с мальчишкой было все в порядке. Надеялся, и все тут.  
Маккой сидел в баре и пил что-то ярко-зеленое, когда вселенная вздрогнула. Пошатнулась. Маккой закрыл уши, услышав шепот, крики вокруг.  
И потом все снова встало на место. Больно не было, ничего вообще не произошло. Маккой моргнул, и…

 

**Перезагрузка  
Другая жизнь**

Леонард Маккой стоял на посадочной платформе открытого шаттл-дока. Полный комплект одежды, рюкзак на спине и комок смятых бумаг в кармане – вот и все его имущество. А вокруг него был мир – тот, который он не видел с тех пор, как ребенком его привезли в лагерь для беженцев.  
Люди. Настоящие люди были везде, они смеялись и разговаривали, вопили друг на друга. Люди из пота и крови, и их запах, такой знакомый, он был повсюду. И это было здорово, как… дома. Правильный такой, хороший запах, которым может пахнуть только одна планета, тот запах, который прямо в ДНК отзывается знакомым. Он был на Земле, твердо стоял на ней обеими ногами.  
Руки у Маккоя дрожали, когда он вытащил бумажки из кармана. Два пакета, оба на стандарте. Один, из суда Кэмпбелл Кентукки, уведомлял о разводе, и к нему было приколото маленькое фото Джоанны. На ней было платье, на которое у Маккоя никогда не хватило бы денег. Во втором пакете были документы о зачислении добровольцем в Звездный Флот на имя Леонарда Маккоя.  
– Эй, ты! Иди сюда! – прокричал кто-то ему прямо в ухо. Это была женщина с темными кудрявыми волосами и свирепой улыбкой. На ней была униформа, которую Маккой не мог признать, но предположил, что она из Звездного Флота. – Шаттл для новых рекрутов вот там.  
Он послушно поплелся в направлении, которое она указала, и поднялся на борт, все еще пытаясь сообразить, что происходит.  
По дороге к своему месту он чуть не упал, потому что увидел мальчишку. Тот сидел рядом со свободным креслом, одетый в штатское, и, по-видимому, не соображал, что тут делает. Его лицо было в синяках, будто он подрался с кем-то накануне, но, в общем и целом, мальчишка был в порядке. Никаких шрамов. И с подрагивающей на губах улыбкой.  
И глаза у него были прежние – как летнее небо. Как у его Джеймса, у Джима. Он казался старше и младше одновременно. Маккой сбежал в туалет и провел там какое-то время, задыхаясь от восторга, пока надменная девица, которая никогда не видела гибель собственной планеты, не выгнала его наружу.  
Маккой сел рядом с Джимом и покосился на него, ожидая узнавания, торжества. Хоть чего-нибудь. Но все, что он получил – пустой взгляд.  
– Я на тебя блевану, – пробормотал Маккой. Черт, его и правда тошнило.  
И когда глаза у Джима округлились, а на лице возникло выражение «быстро свалить подальше от чокнутого соседа», Маккой наконец сообразил. Джим понятия не имел, кто он такой. Где бы они ни были, здесь Джим абсолютно нормален.  
У них получилось. Эта долбаная суперкоманда из детского сада провернула свой трюк, и почему-то он – единственный, кто все помнит. А они – нет.  
Вот блин, сейчас его действительно вырвет. Когда Джим заговорил, его голос был немного хриплым, но без всякого акцента. Родился и вырос на Земле, и от этой мысли у Маккоя мурашки по коже побежали.  
К тому моменту, когда шаттл поднялся в воздух, они с Джимом уже познакомились: болтали и пили виски (самый настоящий, отличный виски!) из фляжки. То, что он был приятно навеселе, очень помогло, когда Джим толкнул его локтем в бок и указал на красивую девушку с длинными черными волосами, которая сидела напротив и смеялась над чем-то вместе с толпой других новобранцев.  
Ухура.  
Твою ж мать.  
Джим ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе – так, что Маккой мог почувствовать его теплое дыхание и запах виски.  
– Она тут типа ненавидит меня, но все только начинается. Думаю, это судьба!  
Маккой закатил глаза.  
– Судьба? – сказал он и постучал костяшками пальцев по плечу Джима. – Не говори, что веришь во всю эту фигню.  
Джим рассмеялся, дико и весело, будто это была какая-то шутка, и привалился к Маккою.  
– Давай, попробуй, докажи мне, что я ошибаюсь.  
И это звучало как вызов.


End file.
